Forever With You
by IrmaGaemfly187
Summary: Pak Lee private driver lama Yesung sedang mengalami musibah yang menimpa putranya, karena hal itu Mr. Kim mencarikan seorang pengganti private driver untuk putra manisnya. saat itulah dia bertemu seorang pemuda tampan dan gagah. apakah tuan muda Yesung akan merasakan sesuatu di dasar hatinya...? dan apakah perasaan itu akan terbalaskan. this fanfic Kyusung. RnR please. boy love
1. Chapter 1

Title : Forever With You

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowok and Other

Genre : Sweet, Romance,

Rate : T

Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini.

Sedia kresek untuk muntah sebelum membaca :'V

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di pusat kota seoul, terlihat namja berbadan mungil dengan malasnya menuruni anak tangga rumahnya.

"Wah kebanggan appa sudah bersiap ne~ Good morning baby" sapa Mr. Kim kepada anak semata wayang kesayangannya.

"Ne anyeong appa~" dengan malas namja berbadan mungil yang di ketahui bernama Kim Yesung itu mulai mendudukan badannya di kursi meja makan tepat di hadapan appanya.

"Sebelum berangkat sekolah kau harus sarapan dulu ne, agar jagoan appa tumbuh dengan kuat" Ucap Mr. Kim riang mengacak surai rambut Yesung dengan gemas.

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas,appanya itu selalu memperlakukan ia seperti anak kecil saja,tapi Yesung tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu~ ia lebih memilih untuk menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Appa aku sudah selesai" Yesung meletakan sendok dan garpunya di samping piring makannya "Aku berangkat dulu ne, anyeong" Yesung membungkuk dan berlalu pergi keluar rumah.

"Ne.. hati-hati.." Mr. Kim sedikit berteriak kepada anaknya yang mulai menjauh dari tempat ia berada.

"Pak Lee segera antarkan aku" Yesung memasuki mobil dan mulai duduk di kursi samping pengemudi dengan malasnya, sepertinya ia mulai muak dengan semua ini, pergi sekolah dengan terus di antar jemput seperti ini~ yang benar saja ia bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang.

"Tapi tuan muda harus memakai safety beltnya"

"Baiklah aku mengerti" tanpa melihat kearah Pak Lee Yesung memakai safety beltnya sendiri.

Di sepanjang perjalanan keduanya hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sampai akhirnya Yesung membuka pembicaraan.

"Pak Lee stop di sini dan pinggirkan mobilnya"

Dengan patuh Pak Lee pun meminggirkan mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya untuk menghampiri sebuah cafe kecil yang tidak jauh dari samping jalan.

Awalnya ia sangat menolak permintaan tuan mudanya itu, tapi apa boleh buat, tuan mudanya itu sangat pemaksa dan cerewet sampai akhirnya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk melarang Yesung untuk tidak melakukan hal itu, dan pada akhirnya pun ia memilih untuk mengalah saja, walaupun ia tahu ini suatu pelanggaran kepercayaan Mr. Kim kepadanya, tapi apa boleh buat.

Sudah 1 tahun belakangan ini Yesung selalu menyuruh Pak Lee private drivernya untuk turun dari mobilnya saat perjalanan ke sekolahnya telah menempuh seperempatnya, Yesung sengaja melakukan ini semua karna ia sudah cukup muak jika harus selalu di antar jemput kesekolah seperti anak kecil setiap hari, ia sudah remaja jadi tentu saja jika ia lebih menginginkan kebebasan pulang dan pergi kesekolah dengan mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri seperti teman-temannya yang sudah biasa mereka lakukan.

Dengan riang Yesung mengambil alih kemudi mobilnya, dan dengan cepat langsung tancap gas menuju tempat tujuannya yaitu sekolah.

.

.

.

Yesung tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya di depan sekolah dengan setianya, dengan langkah biasa ia berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya.

"Yak hyung kau terlambat" Sungut Ryeowook kesal.

"Aish hanya terlambat 5 menit saja" gumam Yesung melirik arlojinya.

"Tapi karna menunggumu perut kita jadi lapar" sungut Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Yak.." /Pletakk/ /Pletakk/ Yesung memberikan jitakan sayang kepada keduanya "bilang saja jika kalian belum sarapan di rumah dan memintaku untuk mentraktir kalian" Sungut Yesung sebal.

Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh geli mendengar tebakan Yesung yang sangat tepat sasaran itu.

"Kajja ikut aku" Ajak Yesung melangkahkan kakinya dan di ikuti oleh keduanya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Hyung kajja kita main kerumah ku?" Ajak Eunhyuk saat waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba.

"Tidak bisa eunhyuk-ah, appaku pulang cepat hari ini jadi aku juga harus pulang cepat" Jawab Yesung yang tengah sibuk memasukan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Ck, hyung kau tidak asik~ hanya main saja harus mendapatkan ijin dari appamu" Ryeowook memutar bola matanya meremehkan.

"Aish tapi kalian tidak tahu sifat appaku~ sudahlah aku mau pulang" Yesung berdiri bersiap untuk melangkahkan kakinya.

"Baiklah~ baiklah anak papih pulang saja, takut appamu khawatir jika kau telat pulang" Cibir Eunhyuk.

/takk/ dengan keras Yesung menendang tulang kering Eunyuk membuatnya mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi kakinya.

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet~ lagipula jika appaku pulang malam aku selalu bisa kan bermain dengan kalian, aish yang sabar saja nanti jika sudah waktunya pasti aku bisa bermain dengan kalian~ sudahlah aku pulang dulu" Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas.

"Aish dia benar-benar anak kesayangan appanya eoh~" Ucap Ryeowook miris menatap Yesung yang telah hilang dari hadapannya "Terus bagaimana Eunhyukie~ jika hanya bermain berdua kan tidak seru" Ucap Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya apa boleh buat~" Jawab Eunhyuk pasrah.

.

.

.

Pak Lee mulai gelisah, pasalnya orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum sampai juga, padahal ia tau jika jam sekolah tuan mudanya telah berakhir 30 menit yang lalu tapi sosok mungil itu belum datang untuk mengampirinya juga.

"Tenanglah Pak Lee aku sampai dengan selamat~ aku sedikit terlambat karna jalanan sedikit macet tadi" Ucap Yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memberikan kunci mobil kepada Pak Lee.

Pak Lee bisa bernafas lega karna firasat buruknya ternyata tidak terjadi.

Pak Lee mengambil kunci di tangan Yesung dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dan ikuti oleh Yesung dari belakang.

Seperti biasa tidak ada percakapan yang berarti di antara keduanya, sepertinya Yesung tidak menyukai Pak Lee karna gara-gara dialah dirinya jadi tidak bisa bebas mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri seperti teman-teman ia yang lain, fikirnya.

.

.

.

"Appa aku pulang" Dengan malas Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju keberadaan appanya.

"Ah anak appa sudah pulang eoh~" Mr. Kim membelai lembut kepala Yesung "Tapi kenapa kau telat?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah itu~ tadi di jalan sedikit macet appa" jawab Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Ah ne Pak Lee di mana?"

"Mungkin masih di mobil"

"Ah maaf tuan..." Pak Lee sedikit berlari kecil menuju keberadaan Mr. Kim & Yesung.

Mr. Kim dan Yesung yang sedang berbincang kecilpun sedikit kaget dan menatap heran ke arah Pak Lee yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Pak Lee?" Tanya Mr. Kim menepuk lembut pundak Pak Lee untuk menenangkan.

"Itu anak ku mengalami kecelakaan~ ia tertabrak mobil saat lengah dari pengawasan istriku saat bermain di pinggir jalan" Pak Lee dengan panikya menjelaskan.

"Ah benarkah?" Tanya Mr. Kim dengan raut wajah sedihnya. "Yasudah kau pulang saja dan bawa anak mu ke rumah sakit ne, kau boleh cuti untuk beberapa waktu dan jika kau memerlukan biaya tambahan jangan segan untuk menghubungiku" tawar Mr. Kim.

Yesung sedikit membelalakan matanya menatap appanya dengan tatapan tidak percayanya, seketika bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, bukannya ia tidak sedih mendengar berita dari Pak Lee tapi rasa bahagia lebih mendominasi perasaannya karna itu artinya jika Pak Lee cuti maka ia akan bisa dengan bebas mengemudikan mobilnya sendiri kesekolah.

"Appa aku pergi ke kamar dulu ne" Yesung langsung melesat menuju kamarnya, tidak lucu kan jika ia terpergok sedang senyum-senyum padahal orang yang ada di sampingnya tengah berduka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan supir tuan muda nanti?"Pak Lee menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Ehm tenang saja~aku akan mencari supir penggantimu untuk sementara"Ucap Mr. Kim tersenyum hangat menenangkan.

"Baiklah tuan terimakasih banyak.." Pak Lee membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu anda untuk menemukan supir barunya"

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat pria jangkung berkulit pucat dengan santainya duduk di dalam bis tujuan ke kota.

Ia mulai terbangun dari duduknya saat bis itu telah berhenti menandakan bahwa bis itu telah selesai mengantar para penumpangnya menuju kota tujuannya.

Kyuhyun nama pria itu,melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar bus,ia sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal karna ia telah berjam-jam duduk di dalam bis itu.

Tidak tau secara pasti apa yang akan ia lakulan setelah sampai di kota,tapi instingnya kini menyuruhnya untuk mencari tempat tinggal dahulu.

Sebuah senyuman lebar pun tercetak dengan indah di wajahnya saat ia berhasil menemukan deretan rumah-rumah kecil di belakang rumah besar nan mewah berwarna putih itu.

Kyuhyun menyebarangi jalan melalui zebra cross, walaupun ia tinggal di desa tapi ia tahu tatatertib lalu lintas yang pernah ia dapatkan dari pelajaran di sekolahnya.

Dengan langkah santai kyuhyun mengerahkan semua padangannya melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, matanya terlalu sibuk untuk mencari rumah kecil yang bisa ia sewa sampai akhirnya 'Brukk' seseorang menabraknya membuat keduanya terjatuh tersungkur di atas aspal.

"Mianhae anak muda aku tidak sengaja" Ucap ahjussi paruh baya itu.

"Ah anieo, mianhae ahjussi aku yang salah karna tidak memperhatikan jalan" Sesal Kyuhyun lalu membantu ahjussi itu untuk berdiri.

"Ehm.. apakah kau orang baru di sini? Aku baru melihatmu" Tanyanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah ne~ aku baru di sini, aku seorang pemuda dari desa yang hijrah ke kota untuk mencari perkerjaan yang lebih layak untukku" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Ah kebetulan sekali aku sedang membutuhkan seseorang untuk berkerja, apakah kau bersedia?"

"Ne ahjussi dengan senang hati" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

"Apakah kau bisa menyetir mobil? Kau punya SIM?"

"Ne aku bisa dan aku juga sudah mempunyai SIM"

Ternyata tidak sia-sia dulu ia belajar mengemudi dan jauh-jauh membuat SIM ke kota, ternyata sekarang itu berguna juga, fikirnya.

"Baiklah~ sebenarnya saya adalah private driver keluarga ini tapi tiba-tiba saya mendapatkan musibah sampai harus cuti sementara, jadi untuk sementara kau saja yang menggantikanku.. rumah itu mereka yang membutuhkan supir pribadi" Ucap Pak Lee seraya menunjuk rumah mewah berwarna putih itu.

"Baik Ahjussi~ jeongmal gomawo" Kyuhyun membungkuk dengan sangat dalam.

"Ne.." Pak Lee menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut "Saya buru-buru, saya pergi dulu" dengan cepat Pak Lee mulai menjauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri.

Kyuhyun menatap rumah mewah itu sebentar sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera menemui pemilik rumah itu untuk melamar kerja menjadi supir pribadinya.

.

.

.

..Ting tong..

.

Kyuhyun memijit bel rumah mewah itu membuat pintu rumah besar itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang maid yang muncul dari dalamnya.

"Maaf~ aku ingin bertemu pemilik rumah ini" Ucap kyuhyun sesopan mungkin.

Maid itu terlihat bengong melihat keadaan kyuhyun, memakai pakaian kumel dengan sedikit sobek di sana-sini dan juga tas putih yang telah berwarna sedikit kecoklatan yang di selendangkan kyuhyun di bahunya membuat maid itu berpikir apakah dia adalah pengemis yang akan meminta-minta di rumah majikannya atau orang yang biasa meminta sumbangan? Terkaan-terkaan itu terus saja berputar di dalam otaknya.

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar, ia mengerti apa yang sedang maid itu pikirkan.

"Jangan melihat aku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut" Ucapan Kyuhyun mampu membuat maid itu seketika tersadar dan dengan cepat membungkuk meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan bertanya dulu kepada tuan Kim" maid itu membungkuk lagi dan masuk kedalam rumah.

5 menit kemudian maid itu kembali dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah maid itu sampai akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas rapih yang membalut tubuhnya tengah terduduk di ruang tamu seraya membaca koran.

"Ah kau anak muda itu? Duduk lah" Mr. Kim mempersilahkan dan langsung di turuti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Mr. Kim kemudian.

"Ehm itu aku tadi bertemu dengan seorang ahjussi yang menyuruhku untuk melamar perkerjaan sebagai private driver di sini" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Ah apakah Pak Lee? Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu ada di lingkungan dekat sini, apakah kau orang baru?"

"Ne sajangnim~ aku dari desa dan memutuskan pergi ke kota untuk mencari perkerjaan"

'Dari desa? Berarti dia adalah orang baik-baik' Ucap Mr. Kim di dalam hati.

"Apakah kau sudah mempunyai SIM?" Tanya Mr. Kim lagi.

"Ne punya"

"Baguslah~ kau di terima berkerja di sini, kau bisa mulai berkerja besok pagi"

"Ne sajangnim Gamsahamnida"Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke niat awalnya untuk mencari rumah kontrakan dengan harga yang sesuai untuknya, langkahnya terhenti saat retina matanya melihat sebuah brosur yang bertuliskan menyewakan rumah di dekat daerah sini.

"Ehm mianhae~ apakah anda tau siapa yang menyewakan rumah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan pada ahjuma yang sedang membersikan halaman rumahnya.

"Ah yang ada di brosur itu? Tunggu sebentar ne" ahjuma itu berlari kecil ke arah lain dan tidak lama kemudian kembali dengan seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ini adalah pemilik rumah itu"

"Ne ahjumma jeongmal Gamsahamnida" Kyuhyun membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Apakah kau akan menyewa rumah ku anak muda?" Tanya ahjuma lain yang di duga pemilik rumah kecil itu.

"Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah ikut aku" ajak ahjuma membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kunci yang ia bawa.

"Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu luas apa itu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ahjuma memperlihatkan seluruh ruangan kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ehm.. tidak ini tidak masalah" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum hangat.

Setelah negosiasi mencocokan harga maka sekarang resmilah rumah kecil yang hanya sebuah ruangan kecil dengan kamar yang menyatu dengan ruang tamu tanpa ada pembatas dan sebuah dapur dan kamar mandi kecil itu di huni oleh Kyuhyun, walaupun kecil tapi sepertinya ini tidak terlalu jadi masalah untuknya karna ia hanya tinggal sendiri di sini, jadi seperti ini saja sudah cukup baginya.

Keesokan harinya~

Dengan riang Yesung menuruni anak tangga dengan riang dan penuh semangat.

"Anyeong appa~" sapanya ceria menghampiri appanya yang tengah duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Tumben kau seceria ini, ada apa eoh?" Tanya Mr. Kim mengeluarkan ekpresi herannya.

"Aku sedang senang hari ini appa" jawab Yesung riang gembira.

"Senang kenapa?" Tanya Mr. Kim lagi.

"Ah itu~ anieo tidak apa-apa" Yesung mengambil sendok dan garpunya untuk memulai makanya, sekaligus untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari appanya.

"Appa aku sudah selesai~ mana kuncinya" Ucap Yesung penuh semangat memasang ekpresi wajah yang menggemaskan seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya meminta sesuatu kepada appanya.

"Hey ada apa ini~ bahkan kau baru makan dua sendok, kajja makan lagi" Titah Mr. Kim mendapat respon tatapan malas dari Yesung.

"Aku sudah kenyang appa~ lagipula di sekolahku ada sebuah kegiatan jadi aku harus pergi lebih pagi" Bohong Yesung merangkai cerita.

"Yasudahlah jika kau harus berangkat lebih pagi tapi kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi"

"Aish appa apa yang harus ku tunggu~ aku benar-benar telat, ayo berikan kuncinya padaku" Rengek Yesung seperti anak kecil.

"Anyeong sajangnim~ apakah aku telat?" Sosok pria jangkung berkulit pucat berbalut seragam private drivernya itu membuatnya menjadi terlihat gagah dan tampan, walaupun hanya seragam driver tapi itu jadi terlihat keren jika Kyuhyun yang memakainya. Kyuhyun menghampiri keduanya dan membungkuk sopan.

"Ah tidak~ kau tidak terlambat, kau datang sangat pagi sekali" Mr. Kim tersenyum hangat dan menepuk lembut bahu Kyuhyun.

"Sungie~ sekarang kau bisa berangkat" Ucap Mr. Kim yang tidak Yesung respon karna kini matanya terlalu sibuk untuk melihati seluruh bagian tubuh namja tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya.

'Yak apa yang kau pikirkan sungie' runtuk Yesung dalam hati menepuk pipinya agar tersadar.

"Ta..tapi appa bagaimana bisa?"Tanya Yesung tergagap.

"Tentu saja bisa~kajja berangkat nanti kau terlambat"Mr. Kim sedikit mendorong badan Yesung bermaksud untuk menyuruhnya segera pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Ne appa aku berangkat dulu, Anyeong"Ucap Yesung malas.

Dengan langkah malas Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mobil yang biasa ia pakai pergi sekolah.

"Kau siapa dan datang dari mana?"Tanya Yesung dengan nada ketus saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di dalam mobil.

"Aku..Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukan kapalanya ke arah Yesung,tapi Yesung tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Terus untuk apa kau datang ke kehidupanku?Kau tau karna kau kebebasanku jadi terhalangi lagi"Ucap Yesung dengan kesal tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

'Apa maksudnya~ aku kesini untuk berkerja jadi apa urusannya dengan menghalangi kebebasannya' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku eoh? Apa kau tuli? Kau datang dari mana?" Tanya Yesung lagi dengan nada kesalnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau akan hal itu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Aish kau menyebalkan~ sudah pinggirkan saja mobilnya" Yesung merebut kemudi itu untuk meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Yak apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget "Kita belum sampai di sekolahmu bukan"

"Sekarang kau turun dan pergi ke cafe itu" Tunjuk Yesung menunjuk cafe kecil yang berada tidak jauh di samping jalan.

"Untuk apa aku ke sana?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau hanya perlu menunggu sampai pulang sekolahku berakhir, aku akan mengemudikan mobil ini sendiri ke sekolah, jadi sekarang minggirlah" Yesung mendorong badan Kyuhyun agar keluar dari mobil tapi tenaga Kyuhyun untuk bertahan lebih besar dari tenaga yang ia punya.

"Tidak mau" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

"Yak wae? Aku di sini atasanmu, jadi kau harus menurut apa peritahku"

"Aku tau~ tapi untuk perintahmu yang ini maaf saja aku tidak bisa menurutinya, aku mana mungkin akan menghancurkan kepercayaan Mr. Kim sajangnim kepadaku"

"Aish omong kosong" Yesung memutar bola matanya kesal "Tenang saja appa tidak akan mengetahui kejadian ini"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau" Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aish~jika kau tidak mau menurutiku maka aku akan.." Ucapan Yesung terhenti sejenak untuk berfikir.

"Akan apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Akan menabrakan diri ke truk besar yang berlalu lalang itu"Yesung menunjuk jalan raya yang memang sedang ramai di lalui truk-truk besar "Jika aku mati maka kau yang akan di salahkan"Yesung berseringai puas.

"Lakukan saja"Ucap Kyuhyun dengan entengnya.

"Mwo?"Yesung membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau katakan tadi~maka aku akan menelpon Mr. Kim memberitahunya jika anaknya telah bersikap nakal di sini" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan handphonenya membuat Yesung kaget seketika.

"Ja..jangan~ kau ingin appaku menggantungku hidup-hidup eoh" tangan mungil itu menutup screen handphone Kyuhyun dan sedikit mendorongnya kebawah bertujuan agar Kyuhyun mau memasukan handphonenya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

"Maka jika seperti itu kau harus diam dan duduk manis, jangan membantah lagi eoh" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat kepada Yesung, Yesung memalingkan wajahnya kesal ke arah lain, Sial ternyata Kyuhyun tidak bisa dengan mudah ia bodohi, runtuknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Nah sekarang sudah sampai~ kau boleh terlepas dari ku" Ucap Kyuhyun membukakan safety belt Yesung.

Dengan wajah yang di tekuk Yesung keluar dari mobilnya dan dengan kasar membanting pintunya.

"Eh Ryeowook-ah lihat kali ini Yesung hyung sepertinya tidak pergi kesekolah sendiri" Tunjuk Eunhyuk kearah mobil Yesung.

"Omg..Omg..Omg.. jeongmal neomu kyeopta" Ucap Ryeowook dengan hebohnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di kap mobil Yesung.

"Yak apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya heran Eunhyuk lalu mengikuti arah telunjuk Ryeowook.

"Omo~ apakah dia seorang pangeran yang turun dari kahyangan?" Monolog Eunhyuk dengan tidak percayanya.

"Yak apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada sebalnya, setelah menghampiri kedua temannya itu.

"Kau membawa pangeran dari mana?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang masih dengan sibuk memelototi sosok Kyuhyun.

"Apakah dia pacarmu hyung? Aigoo sangat tampan sekali~ kau sangat beruntung" Ucap Ryeowook dengan memasang wajah irinya.

/Pletakk/ /Pletakk/ Dengan sayangnya lagi-lagi Yesung memberikan jitakan sayang kepada keduanya.

"Yang benar saja~ dia adalah driver ku" sebal Yesung memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mwo" kaget keduanya serempak.

"Yang benar saja hyung~ dia kan tampan" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tidak percayanya.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang sepeti itu wook-ah~ aish harusnya kalian merasa kesal akan orang itu bukannya malah senang" Sungut Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Wae?" Tanya bingung HyukWook.

"Karnanya aku jadi tidak bisa bebas seperti dulu~ lihat saja sekolah saja aku harus di antar jemput olehnya, itu artinya aku tidak akan bisa sering bermain lagi dengan kalian babo" Yesung menerangkan masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"Terus apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Hem.. mengerjai dia~ buat dia kapok menjadi private driver ku~ dengan seperti itu pasti dengan senang hati ia akan mengundurkan diri dan aku bisa mengemudikan mobilku sendiri lagi seperti dulu"

"Apa rencana yang akan kau lakukan untuk itu?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kajja ikut aku~ aku akan menceritakan semuanya di kantin sekolah"

Kini ketiganya mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah, untuk menyusun skenario mengerjai kyuhyun(?).

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

yak irma ff apa ini! *di jitak readerdul buehehe mangap saya tau ini gaje tapi daripada di pendem di dalam otak(?) Kan lebih baik di ceritakan saja kepada semua orang (?) xD kkk~

Jangan heran yah kalau alurnya kecepetan karna ini kan hanya untuk percobaan aja jd ada bagian yg di persingkat xD ntar klw banyak yg minat minat baca ff ini di chp selanjutnya insyaallah deh bakal di perlama alur nya(?) *di jitak* Wkwk maaf juga yah kalau masih ada deretan hal2 yang masih belum benar yang terdapat di ff ini~ mianhae *bow

Responnya bagaimana? Next Or No?

Kalau banyak yang minat bakal lanjut tapi kalau sedikit yaudahlah mending di Delete aja lah -,-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Forever With You

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowok, Kibum, Kim young woon (Kangin) , Hangeng and Other

Genre : Sweet, Romance,

Rate : T

Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu hyung apa rencana yang akan kau buat?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang tepat berada di depan Yesung.

Kini ketiganya tengah duduk di bangku/meja kantin sekolah.

"Aish.. sudah berapa kali aku berkata jangan memanggilku hyung, aku hanya lebih tua dua tahun saja dari kalian" protes Yesung menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Itu karna kami menghormatimu hyung, bukankah kami saeng yang sopan" bela Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku terlihat tua jika kalian memanggilku seperti itu.. aish yasudahlah terserah kalian saja" sebal Yesung.

"Ck.. Baiklah ceritakan saja apa rencanamu~ jangan ngambek lagi seperti itu nanti beneran terlihat seperti orang tua" Gurau Eunhyuk sedikit cengengesan.

Yesung melempar deathglarenya tapi malah membuat kedua sahabatnya tertawa semakin keras.

"Yak hentikan.." jerit Yesung membuat keduanya bungkam "baiklah dengarkan apa kataku" Yesung mencondongkan badannya untuk membisikan apa rencananya.

Bel tanda masuk kedalam kelas sudah berbunyi, itu artinya mereka bertiga harus segera masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat gelisah menunggu di dalam mobil, kenapa tuan mudanya belum juga terlihat keluar dari sekolah padahal yang ia tau ini sudah jam pulang sekolah.

Mungkin ke toilet sebentar itu tidak akan masalah sepertinya, karna sedari tadi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan pipisnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar mobil untuk menuju toilet terdekat.

Sementara ketiga orang itu kini tengah mengendap-ngendap dan bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Hyung supir tampan itu telah pergi" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Yak.. jangan memanggil dia seperti itu~ aku muak mendengarnya" Protes Yesung.

"Ah wae? Dia memang benar-benar tampan"

"Yak Ryeowook-ah.." Yesung kembali melempar deathglarenya.

"Ah baiklah baiklah.." Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah.. kalian bersembunyi di balik semak itu dan aku akan menghampiri mobilnya" Perintah Yesung yang langsung di turuti oleh keduanya.

Yesung berlari kecil menuju mobil hitam yang biasa di pakai untuk mengantar jemput dirinya.

Yesung mengerahkan semua pandangannya ke semua arah untuk memastikan jika Kyuhyun belum kembali.

Csshhh...

Dengan segaja Yesung mengempesi ban mobil belakang dan dengan cepat bersembunyi saat ia rasa Kyuhyun telah kembali.

"Dia masih belum pulang" lirih Kyuhyun saat melihat bahwa belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Yesung di dalam mobilnya.

"Aku sudah pulang~ sekarang antarkan aku pulang" Ucap Yesung yang muncul dari arah belakang secara tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun sedikit menganggkukan kepalanya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yesung.

'Ck apa ini, apakah dia tidak melihat jika bannya telah kempes' gerutu Yesung dalam hati.

"Eh sebentar~ sepertinya bannya kempes" Tunjuk Yesung mengarah ban belakang mobil yang memang telah kempes.

"Eh benarkah.." Kyuhyun menengok kearah tunjukan Yesung "kenapa bisa seperti ini, perasaan tadi tidak apa-apa" Gumam Kyuhyun menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menggantinya dulu dengan ban cadangan, tuan menunggu saja di dalam mobil"

"Ah pasti akan sangat lama~ aku tidak bisa menunggu, perutku sudah sakit, aku ingin segera pulang dan minta di masakan makanan kesukaan ku kepada bibi jung, jadi aku tidak bisa menunggu"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengantarkan tuan dengan ban mobil yang kempes, jadi kumohon agar bersabar sebentar"

"Tidak bisa~ kau ingin aku mati kelaparan di sini eoh"

"Terus aku harus bagaimana tuan?"

"Ehm.. aku akan naik taxi saja, jangan khawatir aku benar-benar akan pulang kerumah jadi jangan takut akan di marahi oleh appaku, ini tidak masalah kan?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sejenak "baiklah~ tapi tuan harus benar-benar pulang ke rumah"

"Ya aku mengerti, aku pulang dulu" Yesung tersenyum ah bukan tapi lebih tepatnya berseringai, seringaian yang ia dedikasikan untuk rencananya yang berhasil.

Yesung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju taxi yang telah terparkir sedikit jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berada.

"Hyuk.. Wook.. ayo ikut aku" Isyarat Yesung menggerakan bibirnya tanpa suara.

keduanya berlari kecil mengikuti Yesung dan masuk kedalam taxi.

"Ah hyung kenapa kau lama sekali menyuruh kami keluar dari semak itu~ aku di gigiti semut tau" gerutu Ryeowook memasang wajah sebal.

"Aku juga.. kulit mulusku tergores duri, aww ini sangat sakit sekali" Protes Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Ck.. kalian ini sangat berisik sekali.. yasudah kalian boleh kemana saja untuk mengganti kesalahanku dan berhenti mengomel kalian membuat kepalaku ingin meledak" Ucap Yesung yang tengah sibuk melihat ke luar kaca tanpa ingin melihat kedua orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara.

"Yeah.." sorak keduanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat karaoke? Aku sudah lama tidak kesana" usul Ryeowook yang mendapat anggukan setuju oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ide yang bagus.. bagaimana denganmu hyung" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Terserah kalian saja.." jawab Yesung malas.

"Huaa.. baiklah~ pak antarkan kita menuju tempat karaoke" Ucap Ryeowook kepada supir taxi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia harus memastikan jika tuan mudanya benar-benar sudah pulang kerumah atau tidak.

"bibi jung.. apakah tuan muda sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada bibi jung yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring di dapur.

"Bukankah kau yang bertugas mengantar jemput tuan muda? Kenapa malah menanyakannya kepada bibi?" Tanya balik wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tadi ban mobilnya kempes dan tuan muda pulang menggunakan taxi terlebih dahulu, tadi dia berkata ingin di buatkan makanan oleh bibi makanya aku bertanya pada bibi" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Sepertinya tuan muda belum pulang, bagaimana ini? Beberapa jam lagi tuan besar juga akan pulang, ia pasti marah jika saat pulang tuan muda belum pulang kerumah" panik bibi jung.

"Ah terus bagaimana ini.. bibi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyuhyun ikut panik, ia tidak boleh merusak kepercayaan yang telah Mr. Kim berikan padanya.

"Kau periksa keberadaan tuan muda melalui GPS saja, pasti akan ketemu" saran bibi jung yang langsung Kyuhyun turuti.

Ia langsung melesat keluar saat telah mengetahui keberadaan Yesung di mana.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ ayo minum lagi.." Ucap Ryeowook yang tengah mabuk.

"Benar.. kenapa kau hanya minum sedikit" Eunhyuk yang juga tengah mabuk ikut menimpali.

"Aku pikir kalian hanya akan berkaraoke saja~ kenapa sambil mabuk juga.." Yesung menidurkan badannya di sofa, rasa pusing effect minuman berakohol yang ia minum sungguh berpengaruh besar.

"Tuann.." Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu dan langsung menghampiri Yesung.

"Eh supir tampan~ kau kesini" goda Ryeowook yang tengah mabuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit bergidik "Hey apa yang kalian lakukan pada tuan muda eoh"

"Yak tampan kau jangan galak kepada kami~ tapi kau terlihat lebih tampan saat marah" goda Eunhyuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Haish.. sudah lepaskan dia.." Yesung menarik Kyuhyun dari rangkulan HyukWook.

"Kajja kita pulang" Ajak Yesung sedikit berjalan terhuyung.

"Eh.. tuan tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun menahan badan Yesung yang hampir terjatuh.

Sungguh rasa pusing dan mata yang berkunang-kunang ini membuat Yesung sangat susah untuk berjalan kaki.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggendong Yesung ala bridal style untuk menuju mobilnya, terlalu lama jika Yesung berjalan dengan kondisi seperti ini, tuan besar pasti akan keburu pulang.

Kyuhyun memasukan Yesung kedalam mobil, ia pun mengelilingi mobil untuk duduk di bangku supir.

Kyuhyun memasangkan safety belt Yesung, Ia menatap wajah Yesung sebentar saat wajah mereka berdekatan, Yesung tentu saja tidak menyadarinya karna ia telah tertidur dengan pulas sekarang.

"Anak manis.. gara-gara pergaulan kau menjadi nakal seperti ini" Gumam Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa, lalu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bibi tolong bukakan pintunya" Ucap Kyuhyun yang tengah bersusah payah menggendong Yesung, walaupun badannya mungil tapi ia cukup berat juga.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melesat menuju kamar Yesung di lantai atas dan menidurkannya di bed king size milik Yesung dengan seprai hijau bermotif kura-kura.

Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega, untung hal yang buruk tidak terjadi.

Tapi matanya kini terlalu penasaran melihat benda hijau yang ada di dalam aquarium.

"Apa itu?" Gumamnya bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

"Yak berhenti menatapku seperti itu~ kau membuatku risih" jerit ddangkoma penuh amarah di dalam aquariumnya.

Kyuhyun semakin menyipitkan matanya, apa sebenarnya benda hijau itu?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi.

"Yak.. yak.. apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mendekat?" Panik ddangko memundurkan badannya.

"Ah ternyata kura-kura" Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Hei kenapa kau tertawa mesum seperti itu padaku eoh? Apa jangan-jangan kau akan memperkosaku? Hua.. daddy.. eh bukan.. majikan ku terlalu manis jika menjadi daddy, baiklah mommy ada om mesum yang mendekati ku" teriak ddangkoma histeris.

"Tapi kenapa dia hanya mangap-mangap saja? Suaranya kemana?"Tanya heran Kyuhyun.

Tuk..Kyuhyun mengetuk kaca aquarium itu dari luar membuat ddangko langsung menyembunyikan kepalanya kedalam cangkangnya.

"Heuh dasar mahluk aneh" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar Yesung.

.

.

"Kyu.." sapa yang telah sampai di rumah.

"Ne sajangnim" Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan.

"Apakah kau sudah menjemput anakku? Dimana dia?"

"Sudah sajangnim~ ah itu tadi ia langsung menuju kamarnya, mungkin tuan muda sedang tidur sekarang"

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali dia langsung tidur.. baiklah kerja yang bagus Kyu" Mr. Kim menepuk pundak Kyu sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

Kyuhyun dapat bernafas lega, untunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Mianhae Mr. Kim aku telah berbohong pada anda, lain kali saya akan lebih baik lagi menjaga tuan muda' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

~Next Day~

"Bagaimana ini.. kenapa hutang mu kepada perusahaanku semakin bertambah eoh? Aku bisa rugi jika seperti ini terus" Kesal Mr. Han Geng Tan kepada Mr. Kim yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kim Young Woon (Appa Yesung).

"Maafkan aku tapi kumohon sekali ini saja kau mau kan memijamkan aku lagi uang~ aku tidak tau jika langkah yang aku ambil kemarin akan membuat perusahaanku merugi, kumohon selamatkan lah perusahaanku" Mr. Kim memelas dan memohon.

"Eh bukankah kau mempunyai anak laki-laki yang manis? Bertemu lah denganku malam ini, setelah aku melihat anakmu maka aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi hal ini"

"Baiklah terimakasih tuan"

.

.

.

"Eh tuan muda kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun sedikit berlari kecil ke arah Yesung yang telah berpakain rapih.

"Aku mau menemui temanku~ antarkan aku" titah Yesung langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"Tapi tuan.. tuan besar tadi menghubungiku menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu kesebuah restoran malam ini jadi tuan muda tidak boleh kemana-mana"

"Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya sekarang kau harus mengantarkanku" kekeuh Yesung memasang wajah acuh.

"Tapi tuan kumohon kau harus menurut kepada appamu~ bukankah dia orang satu-satunya yang berharga bagi anda di dunia ini? Jadi anda tidak boleh mengecewakannya"

Yesung terlihat berfikir sejenak, benar apa kata Kyuhyun, appanya adalah satu-satunya orang yang berharga di dunia ini yang ia miliki tapi selama ini ia sering mengecewakannya.

Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "baiklah" ucapnya dingin, walaupun ia menurut tapi eskpresi kesal masih terlihat kentara di wajahnya.

"Tapi tuan muda harus berpakaian lebih formal dari ini"

"Mwo? Maksudmu?

"Anda harus memakai setelan tuxedo tuan"

"Aish apalagi ini? Memangnya acaranya sepenting apa? Tidak mau~ aku malas" jawab acuh Yesung lagi.

"Tapi tuan harus memakai pakain yang lebih formal"

"Aish baiklah.." dengan kesal Yesung keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya cukup keras, ia kembali kerumah untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi namja manis itu.

"Apakah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau puas?" Gerutu Yesung yang telah kembali dengan setelan tuxedo rapihnya.

"Tapi sepatu yang tuan gunakan masih belum formal tuan" Ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung masih menggunakan sepatu kets nya.

"Sudah cukup! Aku malas kembali kerumah~ lagipula aku tidak suka menggunakan sepatu mengkilat hitam itu, aku lebih menyukai sepatu ini" ucap Yesung tidak peduli.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafas kasar, ia harus sabar menghadapinya, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju rumah membuat Yesung mengangkat alisnya heran, tapi akhirnya Yesung tetap tidak peduli apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Bibi tau tidak letak rak sepatu tuan muda ada dimana?"

"Ah itu.. ada di sebelah aquarium ddangkoma, kau tau?"

"Ah ne Gamsahamnida bibi" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk lalu menuju kamar Yesung.

Kyuhyun memutar knop pintu itu sampai terbuka "Oh hai mahluk hijau kita bertemu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Kau tau di mana rak sepatu majikanmu? Ah benar kau tidak bisa bicara, ckck apa aku sudah gila" gumam Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri.

Ddangkoma merasa was-was dan memasang wajah ketakutan di tambah badannya yang juga ikut bergetar, orang yang ada di hadapannya sungguh aneh, itu yang membuat ia takut.

"Nah ketemu" Kyuhyun mengambil satu pasang sepatu lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Yesung keluar dari mobil saat tau Kyuhyun telah kembali dari dalam rumah.

"Apa yang kau lakuk..an"

Kata-kata Yesung sedikit terputus saat Kyuhyun menjongkokan dirinya di hadapannya dan menggantikan sepatunya.

Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada orang yang melukan hal seperti ini padanya, ini membuat rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang karnanya.

"Selesai.. kau boleh masuk kedalam mobil sekarang.. 30 menit lagi acaranya akan di mulai" Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat.

Yesung memalingkan wajahnya lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

.

.

.

"Kemana anakmu? Kenapa belum sampai?" Tanya Mr. Han yang duduk tepat di hadapan Mr. Kim, kini keduanya tengah berada di restoran mewah bintang lima yang berada di pusat kota seoul.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi"

"Appa.." Yesung menghampiri Mr. Kim.

"Ah itu dia sudah sampai" Ucap Mr. Kim seraya tersenyum.

"Ada apa appa menyuruhku kesini? Dengan pakain seperti ini pula~ sungguh aku tidak nyaman" gerutu Yesung menekuk wajahnya sebal.

"Ish kau jangan seperti itu~ kau harus berbicara lebih sopan lagi, membungkuklah kepada tuan han"

"Anyeong.." Yesung sedikit membungkuk dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ternyata benar anakmu sangat manis" ucap Mr. Han seraya tersenyum.

Yesung merasakan firasat yang tidak enak di balik senyuman itu, apa yang akan orang dewasa ini lakukan padanya.

"Jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan? Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Ah anieo.. bukan aku.. tapi tunggulah sebentar lagi" potong Mr. Han.

"Appa.." Kibum sedikit berlari menghampiri appanya.

"Ini adalah anakku~ ia baru kembali dari amerika"

"Anyeong ahjussi.. dan Kim Yesung.." Kibum membungkuk sopan.

Yesung tidak tertarik untuk melirik orang itu siapa tapi setelah mendengar namanya di panggil dengan reflek ia menatap orang yang telah memanggilnya itu.

"Oh apakah kau sudah mengenalnya?" Tanya Mr. Kim kepada Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Dan kau juga mengenalnya sungie?"

"Tidak aku tidak mengenalnya, appa" jawab datar Yesung.

"Aish kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu" bisik Mr. Kim tapi Yesung sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Gwenchana.. aku melihat Yesung saat angkatan pertama di sekolah senior high school dan saat angkatan kedua aku pindah ke amerika dan sekarang di angakatan ketiga aku kembali lagi ke korea jadi wajar saja jika aku tidak terlalu di kenal banyak orang" jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"Tapi tetap saja anak ku telah berbicara hal yang tidak sopan, maafkan kami" Mr. Kim mendorong kepala Yesung untuk ikut menunduk.

"Jadi tujuanku adalah.. sepertinya aku akan to the point saja~ aku ingin menjodohkan anakmu dengan anakku bagaimana?"Jelas Mr. Han.

"Mwo?"Yesung sedikit membelalakan matanya kaget "Appa apa yang appa lakukan?" Tanya bingung Yesung.

"Mianhae sungie~ appa tidak tau akan seperti ini"

"Aish aku tidak mau.. pokoknya aku tidak mau di jodohkan appa" jerit Yesung.

"Yak sungie kau harus memelankan suaramu~ ini sangat tidak sopan" bujuk Mr. Kim.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau" dengan penuh amarah Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar.

"Aish anak itu sangat tidak sopan" gumam Mr. Kim mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Gwenchana ahjussi~ aku mengerti, mungkin aku harus mendekatinya secara perlahan" Ucap ramah Kibum.

Mr. Kim tersenyum "Kau memang anak yang baik "

"Dengar aku.. jika kau mau anak mu di jodohkan dengan anakku kau tidak perlu khawatir akan perusahaanmu, aku akan mem bantu sepenuhnya, maka pertimbangkanlah lagi semua ini" Mr. Han mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar lalu di ikuti oleh Kibum di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Ini semua karna mu~ apakah kau puas?" Dengan sengaja Yesung menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di luar.

"Apa maksud tuan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Gara-gara kau memaksaku untuk kesini aku jadi di jodohkan, kau sangat menyebalkan" Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Tuan kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung bukannya masuk kedalam mobil tapi malah pergi menjauh.

"Jangan ikuti aku, jika mengikutiku aku akan menabrakan diri" Ancam Yesung yang semakin menjauh.

"Kemana Yesung?" Tanya Mr. Kim yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Maaf sajangnim~ ia pergi ke arah sana" Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk.

"Bawa ia pulang dengan selamat, aku akan menelpon Pak Lee untuk menjemputku"

Pak Lee memang telah kembali saat anaknya sudah membaik dan kembali berkerja di keluarga Kim tapi karna supir Yesung sudah di gantikan oleh Kyuhyun maka Mr. Kim memilih untuk mengangkat Pak Lee untuk menjadi supir pribadinya.

"Kyuhyun.. apakah kau susah untuk menyuruhnya memakai setelan tuxedo rapih seperti itu?" Tanya Mr. Kim tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun sedikit terhentak kaget "ah itu.. tidak sajangnim"

"Kau hebat.. biasanya akan sangat susah menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian serapih itu" Ucap Mr. Kim tersenyum miris.

"Sebenarnya Yesung adalah anak yang baik dan manis, tapi semenjak ummanya meninggal ia jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan, aku terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis, itu yang membuat Yesung jadi berteman dengan siapa saja dan ku harap kau dapat memaklumi juga sifatnya, jika ia sedikit menyebalkan" Mr. Kim sedikit tertawa.

"Ku harap kau bisa menjaganya saat aku sibuk berkerja.. aku bergantung padamu" Mr. Kim menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan kepala tertunduk, ia menyusuri jalan sepi nan gelap dan minim lampu penerangan, tidak tau tempat mana yang ia tuju yang pasti ia tidak mau pulang kerumah saat ini, ia merasa kesal kepada Kyuhyun dan juga appanya, kenapa harus kepada Kyuhyun? Bukankah ia tidak bersalah? Tapi menurut Yesung, Kyuhyun lah yang membuat ia menjadi seperti ini.

"Ekhem.."

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara seseorang dari dalam gang sempit nan gelap itu.

"Hai namja manis kau mau kemana?" Tanya seorang yang berbadan tegap dengan nada menggodanya.

"Siapa kalian?" Jerit Yesung, ia merasakan akan ada hal buruk setelah ini, dengan sedikit takut Yesung berjalan mundur untuk lebih jauh dari orang-orang itu.

"Hei manis kau mau kemana? Kemarilah.. temanin om~ mau kan?" Goda pria satunya lagi.

Yesung semakin bergetar ketakutan, ini jalan buntu jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tolong jangan mendekat" jerit Yesung ketakutan.

"Wow.. anak manis tidak boleh galak~ ayo ikut dengan om" pria itu semakin mendekat kearah Yesung, Yesung hanya dapat berjongkok dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, di belakangnya adalah tembok dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karnanya.

"Manis.. tidak usah takut~ om tidak akan menggigitmu tapi akan memakanmu.. hahaha.." Pria itu tertawa lalu menyentuh pundak Yesung.

Yesung semakin bergetar, sungguh ia takut, airmatanya mulai keluar membasahi lututnya.

"Manis.."

Bugh.. bugh..

Kyuhyun datang menendang kedua pria itu sampai tersungkur jatuh.

"Aish brengsek.. siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu pria itu, lalu bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kau yang siapa.. jika berani hadapi aku" Kyuhyun mulai berancang-ancang untuk memukul.

"Dasar bocah ingusan.. jadi kau benar-benar berani" teriak pria satunya lagi.

Bugh.. bugh.. bugh..

Dan terjadilah pertengkaran di antara ketiganya yang di akhiri dengan kemenangan Kyuhyun, walaupun badan Kyuhyun tidak sebesar pria-pria tadi tapi ia jago bela diri taekwondo itulah yang membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan kedua orang itu.

"Tuan muda.. sudah tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun menyentuh bahu Yesung yang masih tertunduk.

"Kyu.. aku takut"Yesung berdiri dan langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa iba, tangannya terangkat mengusap punggung Yesung secara lembut.

Walaupun Yesung sering berperilaku menyebalkan kepadanya tapi ia tau jika sifat Yesung seperti ini karna ada sebabnya.

"Sudah sangat larut malam, kajja kita pulang tuan" ajak Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersadar, dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Dengan wajah memerah dan mata sedikit bengkak, kini Yesung telah tertidur pulas di dalam mobil.

"Dia benar-benar manis jika sedang tertidur" Gumam Kyuhyun mengusap lembut surai Yesung lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan Kyu~ kau sudah gila" Kyuhyun menepis tangannya sendiri dan memilih kembali fokus menyetir.

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun saat bunyi jam weaker di sampingnya berbunyi, ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu, yups kamarnya.. pasti Kyuhyun yang mengantarkannya menuju kamar, fikirnya.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika Kyuhyun tidak datang untuk menyelamatkanku" Gumam Yesung.

"Ah tidak.. tidak.. itu memang seharusnya kan dia menjagaku, dia kan supirku jadi tentu saja ia harus melakukannya, lagipula karnanya juga aku jadi seperti ini, aku tidak boleh merubah tekadku untuk membuatnya mengundurkan diri" Yesung berdiri lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Cepat antarkan aku" titah Yesung yang telah siap berangkat sekolah dan langsung memasuki mobil.

Kyuhyun yang telah berada di dalam mobilpun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju menuju sekolah.

Hanya keheningan suasana yang tercipta saat ini, Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Yesung yang ada di sampingnya.

Memandang kearah kaca dengan wajah yang di tekuk, itulah ekpresi Yesung sedari tadi.

"Sudah sampai tuan" Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Bawakan tas ku" titah Yesung langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah di suruh seperti ini.

"Ayo bawakan tasku menuju kelasku" Suruh Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya menurut dan membawakan tas milik Yesung, hanya membawakan tas kan? Jadi itu tidak masalah, fikirnya.

"Letakan tasnya di mejaku di sebelah sana" tunjuk Yesung yang langsung di turuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kelas.

"Eh kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai" Ucap Yesung membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik.

"Aku lapar.. belikan aku burger, cepat"

"Baik tuan" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar.

"Wah supir tampan itu kesini" kata Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung.

"Tapi kau jahat hyung~ menyuruh dia ini dan itu" Ryeowook bersuara.

"Biarkan saja dia kan supirku" Jawab Yesung datar.

"Ini tuan.." Kyuhyun kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan bungkusan di tangannya yang berisi burger di dalamnya.

"Apa? Kenapa bukan burger double cheese? Aku ingin burger dengan double cheese, cepat tukar lagi" Protes Yesung kembali meletakan burgernya kedalam bungkusan.

"Tapi tadi tuan tidak berkata ingin burger double cheese jadi aku membeli yang biasa"

"Aish sudahlah jangan banyak protes tukarkan lagi, cepat"

"Baiklah~ dengan langkah malas Kyuhyun mengambil kembali burger itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Tumben kau ingin makan burger double cheese? Biasanya kau makan burger biasa" Ucap Eunhyuk memberikan tatapan aneh kepada Yesung.

"Benar~ apa kau melakukan ini hanya untuk mengerjai supir tampan itu, aish kau sangat kejam hyung" Ryeowook menimpali.

"Sudahlah kalian diam saja~ bukankah ini rencana awalku"

"Ini tuan" Kyuhyun kembali dengan bungkusan berisi burger yang baru.

Yesung membuka bungkusan burger dan mengambilnya "Kenapa rotinya gosong? Aku tidak suka"

"Ah itu bukan gosong tuan hanya kecoklatan saja" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kupas kulit rotinya, aku tidak suka"

"Tapi.."

"Cepat kupas.. kau bisa meminjam pisaunya di kantin sekolah"

Kyuhyun kembali menghembuskan nafas kasarnya, benar-benar harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya.

Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali lagi ke dalam kelas, dengan sabar Kyuhyun mengupas kulit roti yang berwarna kecoklatan, sampai kulit roti bagian luar terkupas habis.

"Wah hyukie dia benar-benar sexy kan saat menggerakan pisaunya" decak kagum Ryeowook.

"Benar wook-ah selain tampan tapi dia juga sexy" sahut Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berbinar menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ini tuan.." Kyuhyun memberikan burger yang telah selesai ia kupas kulit roti bagian luarnya.

Yesung menatap burger itu dan menggigitmya sedikit "Di dalam burger ini tidak ada acar timun di dalamnya, benarkan?"

"Tidak tuan.. tentu saja di dalamnya ada" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada.. ah aku tidak suka.. buang saja" Yesung sedikit melempar burgernya keatas meja.

"Tapi tuan tidak boleh membuang makanan itu tidak baik" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yasudah jika kau tidak mau membuangnya kau saja yang makan"

Deg

Sungguh harga dirinya seperti di injak-injak, memang iya adalah orang miskin tapi haruskah ia makan makanan sisa yang telah di lempar pula? Walaupun miskin tapi ia tetap punya harga diri.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan ekspresi wajah yang terluka.

"Hyung kau jahat.. kenapa seperti itu~ ia pasti sangat terluka, lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hyuk kenapa kau sangat cerewet.. aku pusing mendengarnya" bentak Yesung acuh.

"Hyuk.. kenapa Yesung hyung menjadi jahat seperti itu, tidak mungkin jika ini hanya karna benci, pasti karna ada hal lain" bisik Ryeowook.

"Ne benar~ " Eunhyuk mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

.

~TBC~

Gimana ceritanya tambah gaje kan? Wkwk maaf deh maaf walaupun ff gaje tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yah.. reviewnya please~

Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini, sungguh saya masih dalam tahapan belajar xD kkk~

Ok sampai ketemu di chp selanjutnya^^ haha..


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Forever With You

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowok and Other

Genre : Sweet, Romance, Conflict

Rate : T

Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini.  
.

.

.

-"Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku akan mengalah, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu, kau jangan khawatir lagi akan kehidupanmu yang akan di rusak olehku karna aku sangat tidak kuasa saat melihatmu terluka karnaKU, jadi aku akan pergi.. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu Kim Yesung.. Saranghae~"-

.

.

.

"Ekhem.."

Yesung tersentak ia menoleh ke suara itu berasal.

Terlihat Kibum yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di tembok dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemisteriusan di wajahnya.

"Kim Yesung.. ikut aku"

Yesung memutar bolamatanya malas, untuk apa ia menyuruhnya kembali memasuki area sekolah sementara sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, dengan malas akhirnya iapun mengikuti langkah Kibum.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua sekarang. Duduk di bangku kantin yang telah sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?" Tanya Yesung To the point.

"Hey manis tidak usah cemberut seperti itu eoh.. appa mu telah menyerahkan mu kepadaku, jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku"

"Kekasih dalam mimpimu!" Yesung mendelik kesal, jadi Kibum menyuruh dirinya untuk mengikutinya hanya untuk mendengarkan Kibum mengucapkan kata-kata konyol seperti itu? Cih lucu sekali.

"Jangan membantah Kim Yesung~ jika tidak ingin aku memperlakukanmu secara kasar" desisnya tajam.

"Silahkan saja lakukan.. aku tidak takut" Yesung tersenyum meremehkan membuat Kibum tambah naik pitam di buatnya.

"Oh jadi kau menantangku?" Kibum menarik tubuh mungil itu dan merapatkannya ketembok, ia mencengkram kuat bahu si manis membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Kau tidak bisa menjadi kekasihku karna aku telah mempunyai kekasih" Ucapnya terbata menahan sakit.

"Jinja? Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Kim Yesung berduaan dengan seseorang" ada nada meremehkan di sana.

Yesung mulai gelagapan, ia mengerahkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari sesuatu dan sampai akhirnya matanya menangkap seseorang.

Srett

Yesung menarik orang itu setelah sebelumnya mendorong tubuh Kibum yang menghimpitnya dengan keras.

"Dia adalah kekasihku"

Orang itu tampak kaget dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna, ia tidak salah dengarkan jika namja manis yang ada di sampingnya berbicara seperti itu.

Kibum terkekeh meremehkan "Yang benar saja~ dia adalah supir pribadimu, kau kira aku bodoh Kim Yesung" Kibum kembali bergemertak, ia semakin emosi ketika si manis berani mempermainkannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Bukankah cinta itu buta, jadi tidak perduli jika ia supir atau pembantu atau siapalah itu yang pasti aku tetap mencintainya.." Yesung memasang senyum menantang.

Kibum berseringai "Tapi aku masih belum percaya, aku tidak bodoh Kim Yesung" desisnya kembali menatap manik Yesung dengan tajam.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak percaya maka aku akan membuktikannya"

Srett

Chup~

Tidak di duga Yesung menarik si supir pribadinya -Kyuhyun- menjadi menghadap kearahnya lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tau tentang apapun hanya bisa pasrah, membulatkan matanya kaget dengan semua kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba ini.

Kibum menendang bangku yang ada di dekatnya membuat Yesung melepaskan pagutannya dari bibir Kyuhyun karna kaget.

"Lihat saja pembalasanku Kim Yesung" Kibum melangkah keluar meninggalkan KyuSung yang masih diam terpaku.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, rasa canggung begitu kental menyergap keduanya beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya yang lebih tinggi membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf tuan saya telah lancang mencium anda" Kyuhyun tertunduk merasa bersalah, ada nada penyesalan di sana.

Yesung tersenyum miris "kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Aku yang menciummu" Ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau kembali ke mobil lebih dulu, aku mau ke toilet"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan sedikit membungkuk lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah berlawanan dengan Yesung.  
.

.

Yesung mencengkram kuat ujung wastafel itu, wajahnya mengeras dengan mata sabitnya yang berkilat.

"Sial kau Kim Kibum.. memangnya kau siapa berani mengancamku" Geramnya.

Ia mulai menyalakan keran air untuk membasuh wajahnya, membasuh jidat turun ke mata, pipi dan terhenti di bibir mungil miliknya, ia meraba bibir mungil itu sampai otaknya kembali memutarkan kejadian tadi di kantin.

"Terasa hangat dan nyaman" Gumamnya tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum samar tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali sadar dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan sungie" monolognya, lalu membasuh seluruh wajahnya dengan air secara kasar.  
.

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di bangku kemudi, ia terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, kata-kata si manis tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di fikirannya. Ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan hatinya jika Yesung mengatakan semua itu karna hanya ingin terbebas dari Kibum lalu apa yang ia fikirkan lagi jika semuanya telah jelas apa alasan yang di lakukan oleh Yesung itu hanya untuk kepentingan Yesung semata, tapi sayang beda pemikiran beda pula dengan hatinya, walaupun ia mati-matian meyakinkan jika semua itu hanya akal-akalan Yesung tapi apalah daya hatinya yang terus berteriak jika ada sesuatu di balik kata-kata Yesung tadi.  
'Apakah Yesung benar-benar mencintainya?'

'Apakah Yesung menyimpan rasa kepadanya?'

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar di fikirannya.

"Kyu..?"  
Sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya, di sampingnya tuannya sudah siap duduk manis dengan menggunakan safety beltnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Jika kau memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi maka lupakanlah, aku hanya memafaatkanmu agar Kibum menjauhiku" terang Yesung.

Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit kaget, seperti tertimpa dengan sesuatu yang besar tepat di ulu hatinya tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat sakit saat mendengar pernyataan si manis, walaupun ia sudah tau dan bisa menebak semuanya tapi mendengar pernyataan itu terlontar langsung dari bibir Yesung itu lebih terasa menyakitkan dari yang ia fikirkan sedari tadi.

"Jangan berfikir jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu, kata-kataku tadi hanya karangan belaka, sampai kapapun aku akan membencimu Cho Kyuhyun" Pernyataan Yesung terdengar sangat dingin.

Kyuhyun semakin terluka, hancur sudah semua harapan yang telah ia bangun selama ini, pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sempat mengelilingi pemikirannya pupus sudah, Ia tidak menyangka jika Yesung akan mengeluarkan kata-kata semenusuk ini kepadanya, yups ia sadar ia memang bodoh apa hak dia untuk menaruh perasaan kepada si manis yang berstatus sebagai majikannya, seharusnya ia sadar diri dan tidak memaksakan kehendak dari awal jika akan berakhir terluka seperti ini.

Ia mulai bergerak, menghidupkan mesin mobil dan memacunya dengan kencang, membelah ramainya jalanan kota seoul di sore hari.

Sampai akhirnya mobil itu terhenti tepat di depan rumah mewah berwarna putih.

Yesung turun dari mobilnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, Kyuhyun menatap punggung Yesung miris, kenapa sesakit ini, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padanya? Dari awal bahkan ia sudah menyadarinya jika perasaan konyol yang mulai tumbuh ini sudah pasti tidak akan terbalaskan, memangnya siapa dia.

.

.

Yesung melemparkan tasnya kesembarang arah, ia hempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas bed king size miliknya, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya.  
Kenapa kehidupannya serumit ini? Sungguh ia lelah dengan semua ini.  
Lalu ia mulai menutup matanya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri tapi beberapa menit kemudian matanya harus terbuka kembali saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" Sahutnya dari dalam.

"Ini aku tuan~ eum tuan besar menyuruh anda ke suatu tempat jam 7 malam nanti"

"Untuk apa lagi!" Geram Yesung kesal.

"Mianhae tuan, saya tidak tahu~ jika anda sudah siap, saya akan menunggu di mobil" Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar Yesung.

Terlihat namja manis yang begitu menyedihkan berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, masih sama posisinya seperti tadi.  
Di satu sisi ia sangat tidak suka jika kehidupannya harus di atur seperti ini tapi di satu sisi appanya tengah membutuhkannya untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan yang telah di bangunnya dengan susah payah sejak ia muda dulu.

Mungkin kali ini ia harus menekan egonya, dan mengalah toh ini juga demi kebaikan appa dan dirinya pastinya, takdir masa depannya ada di tangannya dan ia harus memutuskan.

Sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 6 sore, baiklah masih ada waktu 1 jam untuk ia mempersiapkan diri.  
.

.

"Aku sudah siap" Yesung masuk dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping pengemudi, tak lupa ia pun memasang safetybeltnya untuk keselamatan diri.

Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Keheningan tercipta beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Yesung membuka mulutnya.

"Kau akan mengajakku kemana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah datar dan tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk menatap orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara tersebut.

"Ke suatu tempat" jawab Kyuhyun masih fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Ne.. kesuatu tempat itu di mana? Kau fikir tempat itu hanya ada satu" Yesung mulai kesal.

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum "Nanti anda juga akan mengetahuinya tuan"

Yesung bergidik, Orang di sebelahnya benar-benar aneh~ padahal ia selalu bertingkah kasar padanya tapi kenapa ia selalu baik padanya.  
.

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya, keluar dari mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Yesung.

"Ikuti saja saya tuan" Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan Yesung dengan patuh mengikutinya dari belakang.

Kyuhyun memasuki lift dan menekan beberapa digit angka di sana, Yesung sempat menyernyit kebingungan.  
Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kyuhyun akan membawanya kemana?.

Ting

Lift terbuka, Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan mau tak mau Yesung harus mengikutinya kembali.

Sampai pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu.

Jadi ini apartemen, fikir Yesung.

"Tuan besar hanya berpesan jika saya harus mengantarkan anda kesini dan tuan harus menemui orang yang ada di dalamnya, saya akan menunggu tuan di mobil jika sudah selesai tuan bisa menemui saya di area parkir tadi" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar lalu meninggalkan tempat itu beberapa menit kemudian.

Yesung menatap pintu di depannya dengan tatapan malas, apa yang akan terjadi padanya untuk kali ini.

Ia masih sedikit ragu untuk menekan bel dan masuk kedalam, beberapa saat ia hanya terpaku di depan pintu itu sampai akhirnya ada tangan besar yang meraihnya dan menyeretnya untuk masuk kedalam.

Ceklek..  
Orang itu mengunci pintu apartemennya, bibirnya berseringai menatap si manis Yesung yang dengan mudah menghampiri sarangnya.

"Eyy manis ternyata kau datang juga" Kibum -Orang itu- kembali menyeringai lalu mendekati tubuh Yesung secara perlahan.

"Yak apa mau mu? Cepat katakan dan selesaikan semua ini" Teriak Yesung sedikit takut.

"Ck.. sabar sayang~ kau galak sekali eh" Tangan Kibum mulai terangkat membelai surai legam Yesung dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" dengan kasar Yesung menepis tangan Kibum.

"Ck diamlah~ aku bukannya sudah bilang jika kau tidak mau menurut maka aku akan memperlakukanmu secara kasar" Kibum mulai geram, ia menatap manik Yesung dengan mata tajamnya.

"Brengsek kau brengsek Kim Kibum" Teriaknya mulai kesal, ia berontak berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari kungkungan tubuh Kibum namun nihil tenaganya tidak terlalu cukup besar untuk melakukan itu.

"Diamlah.!" Kibum semakin mencengkram bahu Yesung dengan kuat membuat Yesung harus meringis kesakitan di buatnya.

"Cepat lepaskan topeng busukmu itu Kibum~ aku muak melihatnya saat kau bersikap so baik di depan appaku hingga appaku mempercayaimu dan menyerahkanku kepadamu, dasar kau brengsek.. cepat lepaskan aku.." Yesung kembali berteriak, dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali ingin membebaskan dirinya.

"DIAMLAH!" Kibum berteriak dengan penuh amarah "Kau telah menghabiskan kesabaranku Kim Yesung~ ternyata kau memang ingin bermain kasar denganku"

Ia semakin menghimpit tubuh mungil itu kedinding, menciumi aroma tubuh Yesung yang menyeruak di sana.

Yesung memejamkan matanya saat nafas Kibum menggelitiki kulitnya, Kibum mulai berusaha meraih bibir cherry itu dengan bibirnya.. semakin dekat.. dan chu~ Sayang Kibum hanya mencium tembok karna dengan cepat Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghindar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kau hanya perlu menurut saja maka aku tidak akan melakukan hal kasar padamu Kim Yesung~"Kibum kembali tersulut emosinya.

"Menurut padamu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"Yesung tersenyum meremehkan.

"Baiklah ini atas kemauanmu sendiri jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku berperilaku kasar padamu"

Srekk

Dengan kasar Kibum merobek kemeja putih milik Yesung, ia mulai liar meraba-raba badan mungil Yesung yang sebagian terekspos.

Yesung memejamkan matanya ini salah.. ini tidak boleh terjadi.  
Dengan sekuat tenaga ia kembali berontak namun sayang Kibum telah menguci tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

'Sialan Cho Kyuhyun kau malah membawaku ketempat orang brengsek ini' umpatnya dalam hati.

Matanya mulai liar berusaha menemukan suatu hal yang bisa menolongnya, otaknya terus berfikir keras sampai akhirnya ia menyerah ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain terisak dalam diam~ mungkin harga dirinya akan lenyap beberapa menit kemudian saat melihat betapa beringasnya permainan Kibum di perutnya meraba dan mengecupinya, Oh tuhan tolong selamatkanlah dia untuk kali ini saja.

"Kibum~ hiks..hiks.."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya mendengar Yesung terisak, ia penasaran apa yang terjadi pada namja manis di hadapannya ini, ia mulai merenggangkan jarak dari tubuh Yesung.

"Waeyo?" Tanyanya.

Bugh

Dengan keras Yesung menendang benda privat milik Kibum membuatnya ambruk meringis kesakitan.

Yesung tidak menyia-nyiakan hal ini, dengan cepat ia keluar dari dalam apartemen itu, untung kuncinya masih menggantung di sana jadi ia bisa dengan mudah membuka pintunya.

"Sialan kau Kim Yesung" Teriakan Kibum yang ia dengar sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Ia tidak peduli, ia terus memacu kakinya untuk melangkah menjauh.. Persetan dengan penampilannya yang tak karuan, Yesung juga tidak perduli, ia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat lalu masuk kedalam lift.

Ting..

Pintu lift itu terbuka, dengan cepat ia langlahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir.  
Di sana terlihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu dengan menyender di kap mobil.

"Tuan anda sudah kembali" Sapanya saat melihat sosok tuannya mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Plakk

Yesung melayangkan tamparannya dengan keras di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membeku, tangan besarnya terangkat meraba pipinya yang berdenyut sakit karna tamparan barusan.

"CHO KYUHYUN KAU TIDAK SADAR PERLAKUANMU TADI HAMPIR MEMBUATKU DI PERKOSA BODOH" Yesung berteriak frustasi, nafasnya terengah menahan emosi.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilan tuannya saat berangkat tadi yang terlihat sangat rapih dan sekarang penampilan tuannya sangat berantakan sekali, dengan rambut yang berantakan, pipi memerah, air mata yang berlinang dan kemejanya yang sobek menampilkan sebagian perut namja manis itu yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kemerahan yang terukir di sana. Kyuhyun tentu tau tanda merah itu apa dan ntah mengapa hatinya sangat sakit saat mengetahui hal itu.

"Sudah cukup Kyuhyun kau ikut campur dalam hidupku.. sungguh aku membencimu" Dengan beringas Yesung mulai memukuli dada bidang Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya, ia terus terisak dalam kegiatan itu.

"Kau egois Kyuhyun.. hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri tanpa memikirkanku.. kau jahat aku sangat membencimu" Yesung kembali berteriak, pukulannya semakin bringas di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam terpaku, sungguh ia sangat sakit~ Bukan karna pukulan Yesung tapi sakit karna fakta mengatakan bahwa jika ia sangat melukai perasaan Yesung tuannya, jika di fikir lagi memang benar ia terlalu egois hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa memikirkan Yesung pihak yang sangat tersiksa di situasi ini, walaupun tentu ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya tapi tetap saja ia juga berperan dalam semua ini, lalu benarkah jika ia sangat jahat kepada Yesung? Kenyataan itulah yang membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit, ia tidak mau jika orang yang ia sayangi harus tersakiti apalagi tersakiti karna dirinya.

Yesung masih terisak, tapi pukulannya mulai melemah sampai akhirnya tubuhnya ambruk, Kyuhyun mulai tersadar dari pemikirannya. Ia menatap miris tubuh mungil Yesung yang tergulai lemah di bahunya, mungkin karna terlalu capek menangis dan memukulnya sampai akhirnya membuat Yesung pingsan.

Tangan besar Kyuhyun terangkat, ia mengusap punggung itu dengan penuh kasih sayang "Mianhae~" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh mungil itu lalu memasukannya kedalam mobil.

~Next day~

Yesung telah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, appanya terlihat sudah hadir terlebih dulu di sana.

Yesung mendudukan tubuhnya, mulai meraih sendok dan garpu tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang telah menimpanya.

"Jika sudah selesai makan, ambil ini" Mr. Kim menyodorkan kunci mobil kearahnya.

Yesung menyernyit heran. "Hari ini bawa mobilmu sendiri" lanjut Mr. Kim membuat Yesung tambah bingung di buatnya.

"Memangnya kemana supir itu?" Tanyanya.

"Dia mengundurkan diri, hah mungkin memang saatnya kau membawa mobilmu sendiri, sekarang kau sudah besar bukan? "

Deg  
Ntahlah ada apa dengan dirinya, bukankah itu bagus~ karna harapan ia selama ini telah tercapai, supir pribadinya telah mengundurkan diri dan ia jadi bisa bebas membawa mobilnya sendiri, jadi harusnya ia senang tapi kenapa hatinya malah sakit seperti ini? Sangat sakit dan ada rasa bersalah juga yang ia rasakan.

Ia terpaku beberapa saat sampai akhirnya suara Mr. Kim kembali menggema dan menyadarkannya.

"Mian sungie~ tapi appa harus melakukan ini padamu, dalam waktu dekat ini kau akan bertunangan dengan Kim Kibum anak dari teman appa, kau sudah tau bukan?"

Yesung tersentak kaget, ekpresi wajahnya mulai berubah sangat emosi "jangan memutuskan hal seperti ini secara sepihak appa, aku tidak mau" dengan kesal ia langkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah mewah itu.  
Langkahnya terus lurus menuju luar gerbang tanpa ada niatan untuk menaiki mobilnya yang berada di garasi, ia menelusuri gang yang berada di belakang rumahnya sampai langkahnya terhenti saat pendengarannya menangkap suara yang tak asing baginya.

Berasal dari rumah kecil yang pintunya sedikit terbuka itu, ia lalu mendekat untuk menguping.

"Hyung~ bahkan aku baru beberapa hari bertemu denganmu, kenapa kau malah mau meninggalkan kami eoh" ucap namja mungil berumur 12th itu menekuk wajahnya.

"Ne hyung~ jangan tinggalkan kami" sahut sang adik yang bermur 8th mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Orang dewasa itu hanya tertawa melihat perilaku dua bocah menggemaskan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Mianhae~ tapi hyung memang harus pergi" Orang dewasa itu mengacak kedua surai bocah itu dengan gemas.

"Tapi hyung.."

"Tidak usah khawatir~ kalian masih bisa tinggal di sini 1 bulan lagi, hyung sudah membayar uang sewanya"

"Bukan itu hyung.." rengek si bocah.

"Lalu? Ah setelah 1 bulan juga kalian bisa pindah ke panti yang ada di dekat sini, hyung sudah mendaftarkan kalian"

"Anieo! Bukan itu maksudku" si bocah merengut kesal "Aku hanya takut saat hyung pergi aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan hyung untuk membalas budi kebaikan hyung pada kami" terang si bocah yang lebih tua.

Orang dewasa itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "jangan khawatirkan itu~ yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menjaga adikmu saat nanti aku pergi, arra?" Orang dewasa itu kembali mengacak rambut bocah itu gemas.

Ceklek..  
Suara pintu terbuka, ketiga orang itu serempak menoleh ke asal suara, di sana si manis dengan gugup berdiri di depan pintu, mungkin karna terlalu dekat menguping ia jadi tak sengaja mendorong pintu itu sampai terbuka.

"Ke..kenapa kau tidak berkerja?" Tanyanya basa basi.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri, apa Mr. Kim tidak memberitahumu?" Jawab si orang dewasa yang ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu siapa mereka?" Yesung si namja manis itu menunjuk kedua orang bocah yang tengah memandang kearahnya dengan bingung, bukannya menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun ia malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka adikku.."

"Anieo kami berdua bukan adiknya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan adikku kelaparan di jalanan dan hyung yang baik ini menolong kami" potong cepat si bocah.

Yesung tertegun, ternyata Kyuhyun memang pria yang baik~ bahkan ia rela menampung orang asing masuk kedalam lingkungannya, ya walaupun anak kecil tapi tetap saja mereka orang asing bukan?.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya dengan jari telunjuknya "Tentu saja aku akan pulang ke desa"

"Aku ikut"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pernyataan Yesung, ia tidak salah dengarkan jika tadi Yesung berkata ingin ikut dengannya?

"Ba..bagaimana bisa~ aku pulang ke desa kau tau desa bukan?"

"Ya.. ya.. aku tau" jawab malas Yesung.

"Lalu untuk apa kau ikut? dan bagaimana dengan Mr. Kim ia pasti akan khawatir jika kau menghilang"

"Dengan semua yang kau lakukan padaku lalu kau akan melarikan diri begitu saja tuan Cho?" Sinis Yesung.

Kyuhyun menatapnya tidak mengerti "apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah kau membuat kehidupanku seperti ini lalu kau akan melarikan diri begitu saja? Kau tau? Kau adalah orang yang paling jahat yang pernah aku kenal Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia memang ikut berperan dalam kehidupan Yesung "Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tentu kau harus membawaku pergi dari sini, kau tau appaku menyuruhku untuk bertunangan dengan Kibum, cih yang benar saja" Yesung mendelik kesal.

"Lagipula jika aku kabur ke rumah temanku pasti orang suruhan appaku akan dengan mudah menemukanku, tapi jika kabur ketempat jauh sepertinya mereka akan sulit menemukanku" Yesung melipat kedua tangannya, matanya menerawang seperti ada sesuatu di atas sana.

Kyuhyun mengehembuskan nafas panjang "Baiklah kajja ikut aku~ aku akan pulang sekarang" Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa tas yang lumayan besar miliknya.

"Sunghyun-ah hyung pergi dulu~ jaga adikmu dengan baik ne" Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat dan mengelus sayang kepala kedua bocah itu.

Bocah yang lebih besar mengangguk paham "Ne hyung~ hati-hati di jalan" Ucapnya ceria.

Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak sampai akhirnya ia membalikan badannya untuk keluar dari rumah kecil itu dan di ikuti oleh Yesung dari belakang tentunya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tentu.. ini lebih baik daripada aku harus di paksa bertunangan dengan orang brengsek itu" jawabnya cuek.

"Tapi.. rumahku ada di desa~ tidak ada sesuatu yang modern di sana jadi apakah kau yakin?"

"Please jangan cewet Cho Kyuhyun~ aku pusing mendengarnya"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya "baiklah jika itu maumu, jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau tidak betah dan merengek ingin pulang lagi"

Yesung tidak menanggapinya ia memilih berjalan mendahlui Kyuhyun.

Kini mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya menuju stasiun bis untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan mereka yaitu rumah Kyuhyun yang ada di desa.  
.

.

.

Hey readerdeul ff nya udah lanjut nih~ gimana tambah gaje kan? xD wkwk

Don't be ghostie/siders please~ yang terlanjur baca wajib review.. berikan tanggapan kalian tentang ff ini.

Yang udah review terimakasih banyak~ maaf gak bisa bales satu2 tapi aku baca qo semua review dari kalian ;D

See you at next chapter~

Paii..


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Forever With You

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Ryeowok and Other

Genre : Sweet, Romance, Conflict

Rate : T

Warning: BoyLove, typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya yang terdapat di ff ini.  
.

.

.

"Aish… kenapa kursinya terisi semua~ aku pegal ingin duduk" Menggerutu, itulah aktivitas yang sedang Yesung lakukan sekarang.

"Jika pegal kenapa tidak duduk saja? Kenapa malah menggerutu? Dasar aneh"

"Bagaimana aku bisa duduk jika kursinya penuh semua…"

"Disini…Duduklah…" Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Yesung, membuat Ia langsung terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Yak… kau… apa yang lakukan" Dengan terkejut Yesung berusaha bangkit kembali, namun apa daya tangan kekar Kyuhyun berhasil mengunci tubuhnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Diamlah~ penumpang lain yang sedang tidur akan terganggu karna teriakan mu"

Yesung menglihat ke sekeliling, memang benar kebanyakan penumpang bus itu tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin karna perjalanan yang jauh dan itu membuat mereka merasa lelah dan tertidur.

"Hum.. Apakah perjalanan ke rumah mu masih lama?"

"Ya.."

Glup… ok baiklah sepertinya Ia harus bertahan sedikit lama dengan posisi yang err sangat canggung ini menurutnya.

.

.

.

Bus itu akhirnya berhenti, menurunkan semua penumpang ke tempat tujuannya.

"Huh akhirnya sampai juga… " Dengan riang Yesung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, cukup pegal juga tadi berada di posisi seperti itu cukup lama.

"Siapa bilang sudah sampai?" Kyuhyun berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Yesung yang masih sibuk menghirup udara segar pedesaan.

"Yak apa maksud mu?" Berlari kecil, Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kita masih harus berjalan kaki"

"Mwo? Hey sebenarnya rumah mu ada di mana? Kutub utara? Kenapa perjalananya sangat jauh sekali"

"Berhenti mengomel~ bukankah kau yang ingin ikut ke sini?"

"Memang benar sih~ tapi ya setidaknya... ya Kyuhyun tunggu aku…" Yesung sedikit berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang kembali meninggalkan nya.

"Aish setelah berhenti jadi driver ku kau tambah menyebalkan Kyuhyun" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya seraya menatap sinis Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli~ perilaku Yesung benar-benar membuatnya terhibur.

.

.

.

Tok… tok…

"Eomma… Ini aku pulang…"  
Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu rumahnya, menunggu sang ibu membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Oh omo… anak ku~ kau sudah pulang nak" Dengan perasaan senang Ibu Kyuhyun memeluk anak kesayangannya.

"Ah ne eomma aku kesini bersama temanku"

"Oh benarkah~ Mianhae eomma tadi tidak melihatmu… mari masuk"

"Ne" Yesung tersenyum dan membungkuk kan sedikit badannya.

Rumah yang begitu kecil terletak di samping hutan, dan tak ada banyak rumah di sini, Kyuhyun benar-benar berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana. Fikir Yesung saat melihat sekeliling rumah Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak akan mengganti bajumu?"

"Apa?" Yesung tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Kau masih memakai seragam sekolah, kalau mau aku bisa memijamkan mu baju"

"Ya apa yang kau bicarakan Kyuhyun-ah, lihatlah badannya sangat mungil~ jadi bajumu pasti akan terlalu besar jika di pakai olehnya" potong ibu Kyuhyun yang membawa sesuatu di tangannya "Nah pakai ini saja" Ibu Kyuhyun memberikan sesuatu kepada Yesung.

"Hhmm… apa ini?" Tanya bingung Yesung.

"Baju tidur eomma"

"Mwo?" Kaget KyuSung serempak.

"Ah wae? Kalian membuat eomma kaget~ kajja pakai saja"

"Kau akan memakai itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya benar apa kata eommeonim~ bajumu terlalu besar jadi aku akan memakai ini saja" putus Yesung pada akhirnya, melangkahkan kakinya kekamar untuk mengganti baju.

Sreett… beberapa menit kemudian tirai itu terbuka~ menampilkan Yesung yang sedang berpose bak model dengan piyama bunga-bunga milik Ibu Kyuhyun yang ia pakai.

"Omo… kau sangat manis sekali" dengan gembira Ibu Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan, kagum akan pesona yang telah Yesung berikan.

"Ah ne nama mu siapa?"

"Kim Yesung imnida~" Yesung mempekenalkan diri seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"Waa Yesungie… Kau benar-benar manis dan cantik~ kau mirip dengan eomma masih muda dulu~"

"Uhuk… yak eomma dia itu namja" bisik Kyuhyun menyikut ibunya.

"Eh benarkah? Tapi kenapa dia manis dan cantik? Eomma fikir Ia yeoja tomboy" balas ibu Kyuhyun berbisik.

"Pffftt…" Kyuhyun menahan tawanya yang ingin meledak, eomma nya ini benar-benar luar biasa~ bagaimana bisa Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Yesung itu yeoja? Ah benar Ia lupa~ salahkan saja penampilan Yesung yang suka sekali memakai anting, lensa mata, kalung, gelang, cincin, benar-benar seperti wanita~ Ia saja yang laki-laki tak sampai segitunya, dan di dukung dengan wajahnya yang manis pula itulah yang akan mengelabui mata banyak orang saat pertama kali melihatnya.

"Ah ne Yesungie apakah kau ingin makan? Tapi eomma tak punya apa-apa untuk…"

"Jika ingin makan ikuti aku" potong Kyuhyun cepat, melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Yesung terlihat sedang menimang-nimang keputusannya, Sebenarnya Ia malas untuk makan tapi apa daya cacing di perutnya benar-benar tak bisa di ajak kompromi.

.

.

Fuuhh… fuhh…  
dengan sibuk Kyuhyun meniup bara apinya agar tetap menyala.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memasak"

Apa? Memasak? Ah benar juga ini di rumah Kyuhyun yang ada di pedesaan tentu saja di sini tak akan ada kompor gas yang seperti ia miliki di kota, hanya ada tungku kayu dan beberapa wajan yang gosong di sana-sini.

"Ah akhirnya matang juga~" Kyuhyun mengangkat ubi yang telah berwarna kehitaman itu dan meletakannya di kertas lalu membungkusnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengupas kulit bagian luar yang telah berwarna hitam itu, meniup nya sebentar lalu memakannya "Hah ubi nya manis sekali~" Kyuhyun menyukai ini~ hal yang sudah sering Ia lakukan dari kecil sampai sekarang.

"Kau mau?" Kyuhyun memberikan satu ubi bakar ke depan wajah Yesung.

"Tidak" jawabnya acuh seraya memalingkan wajahnya, Ia menyesal tak membawa makanan yang lebih layak dari kota tadi.

"Baiklah jika tak mau~ aku tak memaksa, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati kelaparan di sini nanti" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan acara memakan ubi bakarnya.

Sesekali terlihat Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah lahap memakan ubi bakarnya, terlihat enak~ err kenapa tiba-tiba air liur nya seperti ingin menetes.

Kruukk.. krukk..

Aish baiklah~ habis sudah sikap gengsi(?) yang ia pertahankan sedari tadi, kenapa perutnya harus berbunyi di waktu yang tak tepat.

"Ini ambil lah~ cacing di perut mu terus berteriak kelaparan sedari tadi" Kyuhyun kembali memberikan satu ubi bakarnya kedepan wajah Yesung.

Dengan ragu Yesung mengambil ubi bakar itu, baiklah sepertinya ia harus membuang sikap gengsi nya sementara waktu, dari pada ia harus mati kelaparan di sini.

"Hmm… ternyata ubi nya benar-benar manis" Dengan lahap Yesung melahap ubi bakar itu, Ia sudah sangat kelaparan jadi ya wajar saja.

Kyuhyun tersenyum "kau harus percaya apa kataku"

"Heuk… heuk…"

"Eh kau kenapa?"

"Aiirr… tolong ambilkan air"

"Baiklah~ tunggu…"

"Aish cepat Kyu~ heuk…"

"Ini" Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air putih yang langsung di sambar oleh Yesung.

"Hah… lega~" mengelus dada, Yesung merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kkk~ kau lucu… cegukan seperti anak kecil"

"Yak jangan tertawa~ memangnya orang dewasa tak boleh cegukan" Yesung mempout kan bibirnya sebal, lihatlah Kyuhyun benar-benar terus menertawakan dirinya, menyebalkan bukan?

"Ok baiklah aku akan berhenti tertawa tapi… hahaha…" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa terbahak sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Yak apa yang kau tertawakan~ aku sudah berhenti cegukan" gerutunya masih tetap mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Lihatlah wajahmu~ aish cemong haha…"

"Yak apa kau bilang?"Yesung mengelus wajahnya, Ia baru sadar jika wajahnya benar-benar cemong dari ubi bakar tadi, aish sial.

"Ah baiklah cepat bersihkan wajahmu, mari kita tidur" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur sederhana itu~ di ikuti Yesung dari belakang pastinya.

.

.

.

"Oh kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya ibu Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu "Ah ne Kyuhyun bisa kau membantu eomma memindahkan kayu bakar yang ada di depan ke dapur?"

"Oh tentu saja…" sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah.

Dan tinggal lah Yesung yang masih sedang mematung saat ini "Ehm… eomma sedang apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk kita"

"Eh benarkah?"

"Tentu saja… kemarilah" ibu Kyuhyun melabaikan tangannya ke arah Yesung dan tersenyum ramah.

Yesung pun mulai membantu menggelar kasur lipat itu "Apakah seperti ini?"

"Ah anieo sungie bukan seperti itu" Ibu Kyuhyun menghampirinya, lalu menggelar kasur lipat tadi dengan benar "Nah seperti ini~ tadi itu terbalik"

Yesung terus memperhatikan wajah Ibu Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip, Ia pikir Ibunya Kyuhyun memang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, beruntung sekali namja itu~ karna Ia tak pernah merasakan itu… Kasih sayang seorang Ibu.

"Nah seperti itu… kau megertikan? Eh kenapa kau melamun? Kau tak apa-apa kan Yesungie?"

"Eh ya tentu…" Yesung kembali ke alam sadarnya, lalu kembali membantu Ibu Kyuhyun merapihkan kasurnya.

Di arah lain terlihat namja bersurai dark brown itu menyunggingkan senyuman di bibir tebalnya

"Benar kata Mr. Kim~ Yesung sebenarnya adalah anak yang manis"

Mungkin karna kurangnya Kasih sayang orang tua yang di berikan kepada Yesung, Itulah sebabnya Yesung menjadi bersikap kurang baik~ tapi kini lihatlah… namja manis itu membantu dan sesekali tertawa bahagia dengan Ibunya, Kyuhyun yakin jika sekarang Yesung sedang menjadi dirinya sendiri, Namja manis periang yang senang membantu sesama, berbeda sekali dengan sikap palsunya selama di kota.

"Uh manisnya… kalian sudah sangat terlihat akrab sekarang~" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua orang itu.

"Oh kau sudah selesai Kyu~ lihatlah aku sudah menata tempat untuk mu tidur dengan rapih~ benarkan eomma" Yesung melirik ke arah Ibu Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Uh kau hebat" Kyuhyun tersenyum~ cukup senang karna sikap Yesung kini telah berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Sudah~ kalian sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam" Ucap Ibu Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari keduanya.  
.

.

.

Tik… tik…

Suara jarum jam berdetik di tengah kesunyian malam hari.

"Uhh…" Itu adalah suara Yesung yang sedang menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sepertinya Ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dan benar saja~ tak lama kemudian Yesung mendudukan badannya, mengucek mata dengan tangan mungilnya "Huh masih jam 1 pagi~ tapi aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Ucapnya dalam hati.

Walaupun ini tak sopan tapi apa boleh buat Ia benar-benar ingin ke kamar mandi jadi Ia terpaksa membangunkan Ibu Kyuhyun, membangunkan Kyuhyun? Tidak! Ia malu~ jadi mending sama Ibu Kyuhyun saja.

"Eommeonim~" Bisiknya sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Ibu Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"Hmm…" dengan setengah sadar Ibu Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Eomma letak kamar mandi di mana? Aku ingin pipis" bisik Yesung pelan.

"Ah kamar mandi yah? Kyuhyun… tolong antarkan Yesungie~ Ia ingin pipis" Ibu Kyuhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, membuat Kyuhyun yang tidur agak di ujung terbangun.

'Aish kenapa harus membangunkan orang itu' Gerutu Yesung dalam hati, eommeonim ini~ Ia kan malu.

"Kau ingin ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne" jawab Yesung pelan.

"Hah…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang "Pakailah jaketmu"

"Apa? Kenapa harus pakai jaket? Hanya tunjukan saja di mana letak kamar mandinya"

"Kau mau tau letak kamar mandinya di mana?"

"Heeum" Yesung mengangguk.

"Cukup jauh dari sini"

"Mwo?" Yesung membulatkan matanya,mana ada kamar mandi yang jauh dari rumah? fikirnya bingung.

"Cepat pakai jaket mu~ aku masih mengantuk ingin tidur" Kyuhyun melempar jaket itu ke arah Yesung.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah bergertar kedua orang itu menembus dinginnya angin malam.

"Masih jauh Kyu?"

"Heeum…"

Ya ampun…bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hidup di tempat seperti ini~ ingin pipis aja sesusah ini, jika di kota 1 menit sudah sampai kamar mandi, tapi di sini? Harus berjalan jauh dulu untuk bisa ke kamar mandi.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Yesung terus menerus meniupi kedua tangannya.

Yesung mengangguk pelan~ ntah kenapa udara di pedasaan ini bisa sedingin ini.

"Dekatkan tangan mu ke lentera ini~ agar sedikit hangat" Kyuhyun mengarahkan lentera yang berfungsi menerangi jalan itu ke dekat tangan Yesung.

"Bagaimana? Masih dingin?"

"Sudah tak terlalu dingin" tanpa sadar Yesung sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"Eh sudah sampai…" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hem… mana?" Tanya Yesung bingung, tak ada suatu bangunan yang terlihat seperti kamar mandi di sini hanya ada lapangan kosong, itu saja.

"Itu di sana…" Kyuhyun menangkup kepala Yesung, dan mengarahkannya ke tempat yang ia maksud.

"Ah itu…" Yesung melongo(?) Sangat jauh sekali dari bayangan yang Ia kira karna yang Ia lihat sekarang adalah hanya ada sebuah bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari papan dan seng(?) Sebagai atapnya, kamar mandi macam apa ini?

"Sudah sana cepat masuk"

"Baiklah" Yesung mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi itu, dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Ehm Kyu~"

"Apa? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Anieo~ maksudku… ehm… kau tak mengintip kan?"

"Apa?" Aish yang benar saja~ tak mungkin Ia akan mengintip.

"Kau tak akan mengintip ku kan?" Ulang Yesung sekali lagi.

"Aish tentu saja Yesung-ssi aku tak akan mengintip mu~"

"Jinjja? Tapi aku tak percaya~ tolong langkahkan kakimu 5 langkah menjauh dari sini"

Memutar bola mata nya malas~ Oh ya ampun orang ini benar-benar, dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya sedikit menjauh.

"Sudah?" Teriak Yesung kembali.

"Iya sudah…"

"Baiklah jika memang sudah"

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka, Yesung keluar dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Omo~ Kau sangat jauh melangkahkan kakimu Kyu~" Yesung tertawa kecil.

"Itu karna kau sangat cerewet" sahut Kyuhyun dengan tampang datarnya.

"Kkk~ mianhae.."

"Yasudah kajja kita pulang.."

Kedua orang itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Kyu bagaimana kau bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung.

"Karna takdir… semua orang pasti tak mau hidup di dalam kesusahan tapi… mungkin takdir keluargaku memang seperti ini~ maka dari itu mau tak mau aku harus menjalankannya"

Yesung menundukan kepalanya, tersentuh mendengarkan kisah hidup Kyuhyun yang serba kekurangan di sini "Kau hebat Kyu~ aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti bisa sukses"

"Benarkah seperti itu? Ya semoga saja kata-katamu itu menjadi kenyataan"

"Aduhh…"

"Ah wae?" Kyuhyun terkejut, melihat ke arah Yesung yang sudah tertelungkup di atas tanah "kau kenapa? Tidak apa-apa?" Dengan sigap Kyuhyun membangunkan Yesung.

"Ranting itu~ tadi aku tak sengaja tersandung oleh ranting itu~ aww appo... " Jawab Yesung di iringi ringisan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ kau ceroboh… kenapa tak melihat jalan dengan benar" Kyuhyun berjongkok, melihat keadaan kaki Yesung~ untung Yesung memakai celana panjang jadi kakinya tidak sampai terluka, tapi sepertinya ia sedikit terkilir karna menurut Yesung kaki bagian bawahnya terasa sakit.

"Sudahlah aku tak apa-apa ayo kita lanjutkan perjalan kita" dengan sedikit pincang Yesung kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ckck… naiklah…" Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Yesung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja kau naik kepunggungku~ ayo cepat"

"Ehm tidak~ aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Tolak Yesung ingin melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

"Jangan keras kepala~ mau sampai kapan kita akan sampai jika cara jalanmu menjadi lambat seperti itu~ sudah naik saja jika tidak aku akan meninggalkan mu di sini sendirian"

Aish apa-apaan namja ini~ jahat sekali ingin meninggalkan nya di sini sendiri, jika ada serigala nanti bagaimana,Ok baikalah sepertinya sekarang Ia harus menurut saja.

Dengan pelan Yesung naik ke punggung Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun mulai mengangkatnya dengan pelan.

"Hah ternyata kau berat juga yah…"

"Eh apa katamu?" Reflek Yesung memukul pundak Kyuhyun "Enak saja~ aku kan sedang diet jadi tak mungkin berat"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, sensitive sekali dia~ benar-benar seperti yeoja saja.

"Eh wajahmu terasa dingin Kyu~ pasti itu karna aku terlalu lama ne tadi?"

"Ah tidak… sudahlah lupakan"

"Anieo~ aku akan membuatmu hangat" dengan gerakan cepat Yesung menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menempelkannya ke pipi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana hangatkan?"

"Heum… Lumayan" Kyuhyun tersenyum~ perilaku Yesung benar-benar menggemaskan.

Tak terasa rumah kecil Kyuhyun pun telah terlihat~ menandakan jika mereka telah sampai di rumah sekarang.

"Sudah sampai~ turunkan aku sekarang"

Kyuhyun menurunkan Yesung dengan pelan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sampai…

"Kyu…"

Suara Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mianhae~"

"Untuk?"

"Karna aku banyak merepotkan mu~ Dan Gomawo…"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk…" Yesung menjeda ucapannya.

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya lalu mendekat ke arah Yesung, membuat Yesung menjadi gugup seketika.

"Uhm… untuk… untuk semua kebaikan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku"

Chu~

Tanpa di duga Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yesung, membuat yang di cium merasa kaget akan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar dan mulai kembali ke alam sadarnya, Apa yang ia lakukan~ batinnya, melepaskan ciuman itu lalu berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Cepat masuk… udara di luar sangat dingin" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sementara Yesung masih terdiam di luar, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap bibirnya yang Kyuhyun cium tadi, Apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun melakukannya? Dan kenapa Ia juga tak menolaknya tadi? Semua hal itu berkeliaran di fikirannya.

.

.

Drrtt…

"Eungh… " Yesung kembali menggeliat~ dering ponsel yang ada di tas nya menggangu tidurnya.

"Huh dari siapa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah menelpon" Gerutunya mengambil ponsel di tasnya.

"Pak Lee…" kagetnya lalu mengangkat panggilannya dengan cepat.

"Yeobseo Pak Lee ada apa?"

"Ehm itu tuan… ayahmu eh maksudku tuan besar…"

"Berbicaralah dengan jelas~ ada apa?" Yesung penasaran apa yang terjadi tapi Pak Lee malah berbicara berbelit-belit seperti itu.

"Tuan besar masuk rumah sakit~ tuan muda harus pulang sekarang juga"

"Apa? Ok baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang juga" bip Yesung menutup panggilannya.

Dengan cepat Ia mengganti bajunya kembali mengenakan seragam lalu dengan tergesa pergi keluar kamar.

"Oh sungie kau sudah bangun?" Sapa Ibu Kyuhyun yang keluar dari dapur.

"Ne eommeonim" Yesung sedikit membungkuk "Eomma aku ingin pamit pulang" Ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh kenapa secepat itu? Apakah perlu di antar Kyuhyun?"

"Ah tidak eommeonim~ aku memang harus pulang sekarang, aku sangat terburu-buru, aku pamit dulu~ Anyeong" Yesung kembali membungkuk sebelum benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu.

'Appa~ tenanglah aku akan segera pulang~' Cemas Yesung dalam hati.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun ikut terbangun dari tidurnya, Ia merasa heran kenapa Yesung tak ada? Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada sang ibu.

"Eomma~ Yesung kemana?"

"Ah ne tadi eomma melihatnya sangat tergesa-gesa, Ia berkata jika Ia harus segera pulang"

"Ah jadi Ia sudah pulang"

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan Kyu~? Kenapa kau tak terlihat khawatir sama sekali heum?"

"Kenapa aku harus khawatir~ dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku"

"Jangan seperti itu~ eomma tau kau menyukainya, benarkan?"

"A…apa?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget, bagaimana bisa Ibu nya berkata seperti itu.

"Kau fikir eomma tak melihat kau mencium sungie semalam?"

"A.. apa? Jadi eomma melihatnya?" Kaget, kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget, bodoh~ kenapa semalam Ia melakukan hal itu.

"Eomma hanya khawatir melihat kalian belum pulang dan memutuskan untuk mengintip dari celah gorden ternyata malah melihat hal seperti itu"

"Ah itu~ lupakan saja eomma~ itu…"

"Cepatlah kau harus menyusul Sungie sekarang juga~" potong Ibu Kyuhyun cepat.

"Tapi eomma? Jika aku pergi eomma pasti akan sendiri lagi" Kyuhyun merengut~ tak tega jika harus meninggalkan orang yang paling Ia sayangi sendirian lagi.

"Eomma tidak apa-apa~ cepatlah susul Sungie sekarang juga"

"Baiklah~" Keputusan Kyuhyun pada akhirnya "Eomma harus jaga diri baik-baik ne~ aku pasti akan kembali"

"Ne~ Ayo cepat pergi"

"Uh eomma mengusirku" Kyuhyun pura-pura merajuk, membuat eommanya tertawa lucu melihatnya.

"Aish anieo anak eomma tersayang~ kau hanya harus menolong Sungie"

"Baiklah eomma aku mengerti, aku pergi dulu" Kyuhyun mendekap ibunya lalu tak lama kemudian mulai bergegas untuk menyusul Yesung ke kota.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain namja berperawakan kecil itu terus memacu langkahnya menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Pak Lee dimana appa?" Tanyanya saat Ia melihat orang yang Ia kenal.

"Oh tuan muda kau sudah kembali" Pria paruh baya itu lalu mendekat ke arah namja yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Appa mu masih di rumah sakit~ Ia masih harus banyak istirahat tuan"

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan appa ku sampai Ia bisa jadi seperti ini? Kumohon jelaskan padaku Pak Lee?" Yesung~ namja itu dengan tak sabar mengguncang bahu Pak Lee menunggu jawaban atas rentetan pertanyaan yang Ia tanyakan.

"Ehm… sebenarnya… Mr. Han yang membuat Ayah tuan menjadi seperti ini~ Ayah tuan sangat shock saat Mr. Han menagih hutang perusahaan dan mengancam Ayah tuan jika tak bisa membayarnya"

"Dan lagi… keadaan kantor sekarang sangat kacau dan tak ada yang mengurusnya~ itu sebabnya Ayah tuan sangat drop sekarang"

Tangan yang mencengkram bahu itu menjadi lemas seketika "Pasti itu karna aku" monolog Yesung.

"Aku harus mengembalikan keadaan perusaan" Mengepalkan tangannya, Yesung bertekad akan mengembalikan keadaan perusahan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya.

"Eh tuan kau mau kemana lagi?" Pak Lee berteriak saat melihat Yesung kembali pergi.

Dengan langkah tergesa Yesung memberhentikan taxi untuk pergi kerumahnya.  
Sesampainya Yesung kembali memacu langkahnya dengan cepat memasuki rumah nya dan kembali keluar rumah dengan menggunakan pakaian rapih, kemeja putih dan tak lupa membawa tas kerja yang sering ayah nya bawa.

.

.

Brakk…

Suara pintu yang di buka dengan keras.

"Oh anak manis~ kau kemari" Ucap Mr. Han yang tengah terduduk santai di kursi kerja.

"Kenapa kalian ada di kantor ayah ku?" Yesung melihat kesekeliling, di sana banyak bodyguard yang sedang berdiri dengan tegap seraya menatap kearahnya dengan sinis.

"Kau tau keadaan perusahaan ayahmu seperti apa sekarang? Jadi harapan terakhirmu adalah kau harus menikah dengan anakku" Ucap Mr. Han lagi menyunggingkan smirk di bibirnya.

"Apa? aku? Menikah dengan orang brengsek seperti itu? Maaf tuan saya tak bisa" membalas smirk dari Mr. Han, Yesung tak merasa takut sama sekali.

"Oh jadi itu maumu? Heuh…" Mr. Han berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras "Baiklah~ kalian… tangkap orang ini" perintahnya mendapat anggukan dari semua bodyguardnya.

Yesung sedikit was-was saat para bodyguard itu mulai mendekat kearahnya "Mau apa kalian?" Paniknya.

"Mendekatlah kemari manis… tak usah takut" salah satu bodyguard itu mendekat seraya menyunggingkan smirk yang sangat menjijikan bagi Yesung.

"Diam… jangan mendekat…" Ucap Yesung berteriak namun sepertinya para bodyguard itu tak mau mendengar apa yang ia katakan dan tetap mendekat kearahnya "aish sial.." gerutu Yesung sebelum Ia memacu kakinya dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu (alias kabur xD wkwk)

"Yak mau kemana kau?" Teriak salah satu bodyguard yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Aish sial~ kenapa larinya sangat cepat" Yesung berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya, namun langkah para bodyguard itu terlalu lebar jadi bisa dengan mudah menyusul Yesung.

Wush… wush…

Langkah Yesung terhenti saat melihat gang buntu di depan nya~ hah sial! Kenapa hari ini Ia begitu sial.

"Hah kena kau~ sekarang tak bisa kemana-mana lagi" Ucap para bodyguard yang berhasil mengepungnya.

"Sudah jangan banyak tingkah~ ayo ikut dengan kami"

"Tidak… aku tidak sudi ikut dengan kalian" Yesung terus memundurkan langkahnya sampai langkahnya benar-benar terhenti saat punggungnya telah menyentuh tembok.

"Baiklah~ kalian bawa dia" perintah salah satu bodyguard yang langsung di turuti oleh bodyguard lain.

"Ayo ikut kami" tiga orang bodyguard itu dengan paksa menyeret Yesung agar ikut dengan mereka.

"Yak… lepaskan aku~ lepaskan…" Yesung berusaha memberontak, bahkan sampai terduduk di atas aspal pun Ia tak perduli, yang penting Ia tak sampai di bawa oleh para bodyguard itu.

"Hais anak ini~ ada apa denganmu? Seperti anak kecil saja, ayo cepat ikut dengan kami" para bodyguard itu kembali menyeret Yesung agar mau ikut dengan mereka sampai akhirnya…

Bruk…

Ada dua orang yang menendang mereka dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun~ Pak Lee~" Ucap Yesung pelan saat melihat kedua orang itu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh dia~" bugh… bugh… dengan berutal Kyuhyun menghujani para bodyguard itu dengan tinju mautnya.

"Beraninya kalian main keroyokan~" bugh… bugh… Pak Lee tak mau kalah~ walaupun sudah berumur tapi kemampuan berkelahi Pak Lee jangan di remehkan.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya para bodyguard itu bisa di kalahkan, terkapar dengan luka di mana-mana.

Drrtt…

"Ne yeobseo?" Pak Lee mengakat panggilan yang masuk ke dalam handphone nya.

'Mobilmu menghalangi~ cepat pindahkan dari sini'

"Ah ne saya mengerti, akan segera saya pindahkan"

"Aku harus pergi dulu~" dengan tergesa Pak Lee meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yesung yang tengah terduduk.

Yesung tersenyum manis tapi sedetik kemudian ekpresi wajahnya mulai berubah~ mata sipit itu langsung membesar "Awas…" teriaknya berusaha bangkit dari duduknya namun semuanya terlambat…

Slebb…

Salah satu bodyguard ternyata masih sadarkan diri dan dengan sengaja menusukan pisau yang ia bawa ke perut bagian samping Kyuhyun.

Brukk…

Keduanya tumbang secara bersamaan, bodyguard itu yang kembali tumbang dan benar-benar tak sadarkan diri dengan Kyuhyun yang tumbang menindih tubuh Yesung di bawahnya.

"Kkyu… Kyu… kau tak apa-apa?" Panik Yesung mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... kumohon bangunlah~" Ia mengusap kepala Kyuhyun yang telah terkulai di bahunya.

"Hiks kumohon Kyu bangunlah~" Akhirnya airmata itu merangsek keluar juga.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Kyu~ aku… sesebenarnya aku… aku mencintaimu Kyu~ Aku mencintaimu~ kumohon bertahanlah demi aku"

Entah apa yang Ia bisa perbuat sekarang~ kenapa Ia baru menyadari cinta di saat yang seperti ini, apakah Ia terlambat untuk menyadarinya?

"Kyu~ kau harus bertahan hiks…"

"Oh tuan kalian kenapa?" Dengan cepat Pak Lee menghampiri keduanya.

"Pak Lee tolong angkat Kyuhyun~ Ia harus segera di bawa ke rumah sakit"

"Baiklah" Pak Lee mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas "kajja tuan… mobilnya tak jauh aku parkirkan di sini"

.

.

"Kyu~ kumohon bertahanlah" dengan gelisah Yesung mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi.

"Tenanglah tuan~ Kyuhyun pasti bisa bertahan" dengan lembut Pak Lee mengusap bahu Yesung "Lebin baik tuan mengganti baju tuan yang penuh dengan darah itu"

"Tidak Pak Lee aku tidak mau~ pokoknya aku harus memastikan dulu jika Kyuhyun tak apa-apa"

"Tapi tuan baju anda sangat kotor"

"Eh dokter bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Yesung langsung berlari ketika sang dokter membuka pintu ruangan operasi itu.

"Untunglah luka tusuknya tak sampai melukai organ dalam~ lukanya hanya merobek kulit bagian luarnya saja jadi Kyuhyun tak apa-apa"

"Hah syukurlah~" ada raut lega di wajah Yesung.

"Pasien Kyuhyun akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap jadi anda bisa melihatnya nanti"

"Baik dok terimakasih"

.

.

"Huh dasar namja bodoh~ kenapa membahayakan dirimu karnaku?" Dengan lembut Yesung mengusap surai kecoklatan namja yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh…"

"Aish pacarku ini cerewet sekali eoh"

"Eh…" Yesung terkesiap, Ia kaget saat mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbuka.

"A-apa maksud mu dengan kata 'Pacar' itu" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hey bukankah tadi kau bilang jika kau mencintaiku? Aku juga mencintaimu jadi sudah pantas bukan jika kita di sebut sebagai 'pacar'?"

"Err… jadi kau mendengar semua itu?" Yesung mulai salah tingkah, malu rasanya jika mengingat Ia menyatakan cinta tadi.

"Tentu saja~ awalnya aku memang sudah pasrah dan ingin pergi saja tapi saat mendengar apa katamu~ aku jadi mempunyai alasan untuk hidup kembali"

"Apa alasan mu untuk hidup?"

"Tentu saja kamu~" bibir tebal itu terangkat membentuk senyuman.

"Aku? Jadi kau bisa bertahan hidup karnaku?"

"Tentu saja~" Kyuhyun mencubit pipi gempal itu dengan gemas.

"Hiks Gomawo Kyu" dengan cepat Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai hitam Yesung dengan lembut "Gwenchana~"

"Ah ne~ dimana ayahmu?"

"Apa?" Yesung kembali duduk.

"Keadaan perusahaan bagaimana?"

"Darimana kau tau jika perusahaan keadaan nya sedang tidak baik?"

"Tadi saat sampai di kota aku bertanya dimana kau kepada pak Lee dan pak Lee memberitahukan semuanya termasuk perusahaan, tolong bantu antarkan aku kepada ayahmu"

"Eh Kyu apa yang kau lakukan" Yesung segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hendak berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lukamu belum sembuh"

"Tenang~ saja aku tak apa-apa, ayo cepat antarkan aku kepada ayahmu"

"Hah baiklah~ ternyata kau juga keras kepala" dengan hati-hati Yesung membantu Kyuhyun duduk di kursi roda lalu mendorongnya menuju kamar ayahnya yang kebetulan berada di rumah sakit yang sama.

.

.

"Appa…" Yesung membuka pintu kamar ayahnya.

"Sungie kau kembali nak?" Sang ayah langsung mendudukan badannya di ranjang.

"Mianhae appa~ Sungie sudah bersalah" Yesung langsung mendekap ayahnya dengan erat.

"Gwenchana Sungie~ kau sudah kembalipun appa sudah senang" Dengan sayang Mr. Kim membelai punggung putra kesayangannya itu.

"Kyuhyun~ apakah itu kau?" Mr. Kim baru menyadarinya jika di belakang anaknya ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi roda.

"Mr. Kim anyeong~" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu sedikit membungkuk untuk formalitas.

"Hey Kyu~ kau tak boleh berjalan nanti lukamu akan terbuka lagi, kau harus duduk" larang Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun malah berjalan kearah dirinya dan ayahnya.

"Mr. Kim ada yang mau ku bicarakan dengan anda~ soal perusahan apa masalahnya? Siapa tau saja aku bisa membantu"

"Apa kau bisa?"

"Walaupun aku hidup di desa tapi aku juga sekolah tuan, dan pernah belajar tentang hal itu juga jadi siapa tau aku bisa"

"Ah baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya~"

.

.

"Ayolah cepat Sungie~"

"Huh tunggu sebentar Kyu~ kenapa langkahmu sangat lebar, aku tak bisa mengejarmu" menggerutu, itulah kebiasaan lama Yesung yang sepertinya tak akan pernah hilang.

"Kita harus cepat Sungie~ di mana kantor ayahmu?" Yups keduanya sekarang sedang menuju ke kantor ayah Yesung~ dengan tas kerja yang di bawa Kyuhyun di tangan kanannya.

"Belok kanan, di sana kantornya"

"Ok baiklah…"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu~ menampilkan penampilan layaknya ruangan perkantoran pada umumnya~ namun kali ini sepi tak ada siapapun, hanya ada beberapa karyawan yang sedang berkerja di sana.

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang" Kyuhyun mulai menghidupkan laptop itu lalu mengotak-atiknya, ntahlah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan, Ia pun tak mengerti.

"Oh sahamnya kembali naik" teriak salah satu karyawan tak lama kemudian.

"Wah benar naik~ Orang itu sangat hebat, siapa dia?" Bisik salah satu karyawan lain.

"Benarkah sahamnya kembali naik?" Yesung menunduk untuk memastikan.

"Wah bagaimana bisa Kyu? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ok kali ini Yesung benar-benar kagum akan orang ini, bagaimana bisa Ia melakukan hal seperti ini? Sungguh sangat luar biasa.

"Tidak… aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas akan usahanya yang tidak sia-sia.

"Ah benar aku lupa~ kata eomma mu IQ mu kan di atas rata-rata" cibir Yesung membuahkan kekehan dari Kyuhyun.

"Ah tidak seperti itu~ eh mari beritahu ayahmu jika perusahaan sudah normal kembali, dan ayahmu bisa membayar hutangnya dari kenaikan saham ini~ kajja" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu, dengan patuh Yesung mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kyu~"

"Heum?"

"Jeongmal gomawo~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Yesung.

Chu~

"Eh apa yang kau lakukan?" Kaget Kyuhyun saat dengan tiba-tiba Yesung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibirnya, untung mereka telah sampai di area parkir jadi tak ada orang yang melihatnya.

"Itu sebagai ucapan Terimakasihku" dengan wajah polosnya Yesung langsung memasuki mobil, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong(?) Di luar sana.

"Aish anak ini" Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum, lalu ikut memasuki mobil itu.

.

.

"Appa~ " dengan riang bak anak kecil Yesung menghampiri Ayahnya lalu memeluknya "Appa kita berhasil berkat penyelamat kita~"

"Maksudmu?" Ayah Yesung terlihat sedikit bingung dengan ucapan putranya.

"Tara… ini dia penyelamat kita~ si jenius Cho Kyuhyun" dengan bangga Yesung menunjuk Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aish kau berlebihan Sungie~" sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi itu benarkan~" Yesung mempotkan bibirnya imut "Ah ne appa perusahaan kita sudah kembali normal"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana bisa?" Mr. Kim sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang ada penyelamat kita si jenius Kyuhyun appa~ Ia hebat sekali dalam sekejap sahamnya kembali naik"

"Ah appa emang sudah mengira jika Kyuhyun memang bukan orang yang biasa~" Mr. Kim tersenyum, merasa bangga akan kemampuan yang Kyuhyun miliki.

Tersenyum, Kyuhyun berusaha menahan blushing di pipinya "Ah kalian benar-benar terlalu berlebihan"

"Gomawo Kyuhyun-ssi kau benar-benar hebat" Mr. Kim menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ah tidak usah seperti itu tuan"

"Aish jangan memanggil aku tuan lagi~ kau kan sudah bukan jadi supir di keluargaku~ panggil ahjussi juga tak masalah"

"Ah ne arraseo ahjussi"

"Ah ne appa~ ehm sebenarnya kita…" Dengan cepat Yesung merangkul Kyuhyun "uhm kita itu… "

"Apa? Berbicara dengan jelas sungie~ appa tak mengerti"

"Sepasang kekasih~ kumohon restuilah kita" Yesung berucap dengan memejamkan kedua matanya, mungkin Ia takut melihat ekpresi wajah yang akan di keluarkan ayahnya, tingkahnya itu sangat cute.

"Silahkan saja jika kalian sudah merasa cocok"

"Eh benarkah?" Yesung langsung membuka lagi kedua matanya "Kyu~ kita di restui" Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jeongmal Gomawo ahjussi~" Kyuhyun juga senang karna tak ada halangan yang cukup berarti dalam hubungannya.

"Ah ne~ ibumu harus pindah ke sini"

"Eh apa maksudmu? Sebaiknya jangan~ jika pindah nanti tinggal di mana?"

"Aish rumahku kan besar~ kalian bisa tinggal di sana… heum? Eottae?"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa-apa Kyu~ anggap saja itu balas budi keluarga kami" Ucap Mr. Kim.

"Ah ne Gomawo~"

"Jadi kau setuju Kyu?"

"Ya terserah kau saja"

"Waa… yess… yess… aku senang sekali~" dengan riang Yesung meloncat-loncat di tempat, tersenyum bahagia membuat mata sipitnya kian tenggelam tak terlihat.

"Aigoo~ siapa dia? Dia bukan pacarku kan?" Kyuhyun tertawa lucu melihat perilaku Yesung "Tapi aku mencintainya" bibir tebal itu kembali membentuk senyuman.

"Sudahlah berhenti melakukam hal itu~ kau tak malu di lihat oleh ayahmu heum?" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dari belakang~ membuat Yesung menjadi terdiam seketika.

"Huh ada juga aku Kyu yg berkata sepeti itu~ kau tak malu memeluk ku di hadapan ayahku?"

"Eh" Kyuhyun segera melepas pelukannya "Mian ahjussi saya lupa" tertawa kikuk Ia telah melakukan hal bodoh hari ini.

"Ah tidak apa-apa kalian berdua lucu~ haha.…" Mr. Kim tertawa membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun ikut tertawa.

"Ish dasar Kyu pabbo haha…" Yesung kembali tertawa dengan riangnya.

Dan seperti itulah akhir dari cerita ini~ semuanya terlihat bahagia… walaupun di awali dengan tangisan tapi pada akhirnya kisah ini di akhiri dengan gelak tawa kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

~END~

Maaf gak bisa merangkai kata-kata dengan bagus xD dan maaf yah klw cara penulisannya ancur banget~ keburu pusing soalnya :'V wkwk  
Maaf juga karna ff ini publish nya ngaret bgt~ soalnya web aku suka error pas buka ffn _:(_ ini jg publish minta tolong sama temen jd itulah yg bikin aku males lanjutin ff nya karna ffn nya error terus T.T *curhat

And~ Terimakasih buat yang udah bersedia membaca FF gaje ini~ terlebih lagi buat yg udh baca & setia ninggalin jejak~ terimakasih karna kalian ff ini bisa rampung sekarang *walaupun ngaret bgt publish ff nya* xD wkwk

Yg udah baca please tinggalin jejak yah~ jgn jd hantu yg muncul tp tak meninggalkan jejak~  
RnR please! Don't be ghostie!

Ok bye~ sampai bertemu lagi readerdeul^^~


End file.
